Madoka in Wonderland
by Mystic Sky
Summary: What happens when fourteen year old Madoka Amano, an inventor's daughter, follows a white-haired boy into the forest, and falls down a rabbit-hole? She goes on a ridiculous adventure trying to get home. But how will she deal with crazy boys, man eating plants, growing, shrinking, and some odd game called beyblade? AU, pairing yet to be decided.
1. Falling into Wonderland?

**Hey, I'm Mystic Sky. Formerly known as Mysterious Guest (reviewer), I FINALLY got an account. Anyways, this is my first Metal Fight Beyblade story, so please. No flames. Constructive criticism is welcomed though. This is roughly based off of Alice in Wonderland, but not much. It will have it's own plot and the Beyblade Characters. It's just the idea of a girl falling down a rabbit-hole into a place called Wonderland that I got from it. That's why I didn't classify it as a crossover. Sorry it's so short, but I promise next chapter will be longer. But for now, please read and review.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or Alice in Wonderland.**

* * *

It was a lovely spring morning, the birds were chirping, the flowers were in bloom, and fourteen year old Madoka Amano's father hasn't blown himself up yet. Yes, it was a lovely spring morning indeed. Right now, Madoka was setting the table for her and her father's breakfast. Madoka's mother walked out on them when Madoka was four, so it's just been her and her father for as long as she could remember. Madoka did love her father, but he was a little _off_. He was an inventor, but unfortunately he wasn't good. And by that I mean most of his inventions ended up blowing up. And after a few too many noise complaints from their neighbors, they ended up moving from the busy city to the isolated forest.

Although Madoka did miss her friends, she was rather fond the forest that she lived in. She loved to wander around and explore the area. She found out a lot of new things about where she lived, like there was a nearby field of flowers, or that there was a small creek about a mile away, and that there was a huge hollowed out oak tree nearby that had a whole big enough she could fit inside of it and could stand up inside the tree without a problem.

**BOOM!** Madoka quickly ran into the basement, to make sure her father didn't hurt himself, only to find that today he wasn't working on building an invention, but instead was creating blueprints for it.

"What was that sound I heard then?" Madoka asked. Her father put a hand on her head and ruffled her short maroon hair, a characteristic that she had inherited from him, along with her sky blue eyes.

"My guess is that there's a storm coming," he told his daughter.

"But it was so nice out just a little bit ago."

"That's usually the signal that there's a really bad storm's coming." Madoka sighed, so much for a beautiful day. "Oh. And Madoka?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you close the garage door before it rains, I really want to finish these blueprints and create my invention!" Madoka sighed.

"Okay." Madoka sadly exited the basement. She honestly loved her father, but she wished that he spent a little bit more time with her than with his inventions. When Madoka got upstairs, she noticed the sky was no longer clear and sunny, but dark and cloudy instead. Madoka quickly went outside, afraid that if she took too long out there, she'd be caught in the rain, and closed the garage door. As she was walking back inside, she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. Madoka stopped and looked to where she was movement. Although she could only catch a glimpse of what it was, she was fairly sure she saw a boy… with white hair? Then again, she had maroon hair, so she really shouldn't judge.

"Hey!" Madoka called out, hoping he heard her. "It's going to rain! Do you want to come inside?!" She hesitated for a moment, and then ran after him.

* * *

Madoka chased after him quite a ways, but finally stopped when she realized she didn't know where she was anymore. And by the look of the clouds, it was going to rain any minute now.

Madoka sighed. How was she going to find her way back? But since she knew it'd be a good idea to try to escape the rain when it came, she looked around for shelter from the rain. But she decided a tad too late, as right after she thought that it started to downpour. She quickly ran underneath a tree, but quickly fled when she heard lightning strike nearby. She was running away, looking for a better spot to escape the rain, when she saw a flash of white. It was the boy! Madoka quickly ran to where she saw him, but she was shocked when she saw him jump into a large rabbit-hole in the ground. Madoka slowly walked over to the hole, completely ignoring the rain now. She leaned over and looked inside. It was deep, too deep to see the bottom.

"Hello?" Madoka called down there. "Are you okay?! Do you want me to go get help?!" Madoka swiftly turned around, hoping to find her way out of the forest to help the boy, when she slipped on the mud and fell into the hole.

"Ahhhh!" Madoka screamed as she fell. Little did she know that she was going to take a trip that would change her life forever.

* * *

**Sooo, what'd you think? Should I continue or no? Any idea's for what character should be what (AKA Tsubasa as the White Rabbit)? I'll try to update tomorrow, if not Monday.**


	2. Beyblading in Wonderland?

**You guys are glad I like you because I'm writing this instead of doing my math homework. But then again, I really hate math so thank you for giving me a reason to not do it. Anyways, I've noticed that I already have some people conflicting on who they think Madoka should get paired with, so I created a poll. It's on my profile, so please vote. Pwease :3 Hikaru will also be involved in this story, as a possible major or minor character. If you want her to be paired with anyone please say in the reviews. I'll tally them up (wow, I sound old fashioned) and see who all wants her to be paired with someone. Anyways, time for the replies.**

**Chained Princess-Thank you, this is my second story (first beyblade though) so it's good to know people like it.**

**Thanks, I just wrote Madoka's father as I pictured how he would be in a world without beyblade (at least in the human world). I'm glad to know people like him. If you guy's want, I can make him a more important character later on (ex. have someone abduct him and bring him to Wonderland). And yeah, I think Tsubasa makes a good White Rabbit too. At first I was going to make Toby be the White Rabbit and Tsubasa the Mad Hatter, but then I decided Tsubasa would make a better White Rabbit since he's more patient. And if you want KyoMado then please vote for that on the poll on my profile. It just helps keep things more organized.**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Thank you, I'm glad to be here. I actually didn't put a lot of thought into Madoka's dad, he just kind of made himself XD, so I'll tell the part of my brain of which he emerged from thank you.**

**I find Tsubasa is very fitting as the White Rabbit, I hope I didn't make him OOC at all, he's so simple yet so hard to write. And like stated above, if you want GinMado (is it just me or does this XXX/Mado making you think of Tomatoes) then please vote for it on my profile. Thank you for the comment, I personally worry that my writing isn't good enough, I have spell check to thank for that, although it keeps trying to reword my stuff so it makes no since. Thank you for the fave, and who knows, maybe I'll fave you back ;P**

**madokahagane123- Thank you. It's Tsubasa, but it was originally going to be Toby. I forgot all about Hyoma (sorry Hyoma!).**

**BlackCatNeko999- Thank you, I'll try to make it longer so there will be more to read ;P**

**And that's about it. Remember, there's a poll on my profile. Voting is now open. And please, read and review. I would love to hear your input.**

* * *

Blackness. That was all Madoka could see around her after she fell down that rabbit-hole. But she was no longer falling, but instead was floating in the blackness, like it was water.

_I'm dead, aren't I? _Madoka asked herself for what seemed like the millionth time. _I fell down, cracked my head open, and bled to death. That's it, isn't it? But I don't want to be dead! I've hardly even lived! There's so much stuff I wanted to do. Like help my father build a working invention, or learn to surf, or have my first kiss! But now I can't do any of that! Because I'm- wait! What's that?_

Madoka saw a small speck in the distance, which was growing nearer every passing second. At first she thought it was the 'white light' that comes when you're dead, but dismissed that thought when she saw that it wasn't white, nor a light. Instead, it was a light brown, wooden door that arched at the top. When it was in arm's-length, it stopped. Madoka, wanting to escape the blackness, reached for the rusted, dark brown doorknob, only to find that the door itself was locked.

"What kind of sick joke is this?! Why would a door just randomly show up if it was going to be locked?!" Madoka screamed at no one in particular. And as if someone had heard her prayers, a few seconds later her skirt pocket suddenly got heavier. Madoka reached into it out of curiosity and pulled out a rusty key. Madoka put it into the keyhole and hoped it would fit. And as if luck was on her side, it did. Madoka turned the key until she heard a 'click' and then opened the door. She stepped through without a second thought and quickly closed the door behind her, like if she didn't then the blackness would contaminate the room that she had just entered. Madoka let out a sigh and rested her arm on the door and closed her eyes. She hoped she never had to deal with that again.

"Hello?" A mysterious male voice said from behind her, causing Madoka to yelp and jump in fear as she turned around to the voice, swiftly apologizing.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Is this your house? I didn't mean to intrude, but it was so dark and I wanted to get away from the blackness and- hey! Aren't you that guy from the forest earlier?" Madoka asked as soon as she opened her eyes to see a boy, probably a few years older than her, with long silver-white (not just white now that Madoka got a good look at it) hair and amber eyes. He was (for some reason) wearing a rusty brown suit over a pale blue dress shirt.

"Dark? But it's not even noon, and it's already pretty sunny out." He said looking out of a window, completely avoiding Madoka's question.

"What?" Madoka looked out the window and was amazed at what the outside looked like. It was sunny out, but that wasn't what amazed Madoka. It was the forest outside. It wasn't like a normal forest. For one, the tree trunks weren't brown, but each strip of bark was a different color of the rainbow and the leaves were a baby blue color. And the grass wasn't green, but purple instead. Not only that, but there were rainbow-colored mushrooms of all sizes, some were as small as normal mushrooms, some were as big as Madoka, and some were as big as the trees, and all sizes in between. It was simply amazing, but one question came into Madoka's mind. "Just where am I?"

"You're not from around here, are you?" The boy asked, though it was more of a statement since Madoka knew that he already knew the answer. "Welcome to Wonderland."

"Is everything here this amazing?" Madoka asked in awe, still amazed about how unbelievable the outside was. The boy laughed a little.

"Well, although it looks pretty, you need to be careful around here. It's dangerous around here, unless you have one of these." He held up a… toy top?

"Um… what exactly _is_ that?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't have these in your world, do you?" Madoka shook her head. "This is a beyblade, also known as a bey. There are four different types of beys, attack, defense, balance and stamina. Got is so far?"

"Yeah, so why do they look like toy tops?"

"Well, I guess in a way they are toy tops. Just more dangerous. It's actually quite a popular sport here. Anyways, every bey consists of five main parts. The face bolt, which tells people what bey you have, giving its name. My bey is Aquila, so," he held up his bey, which had a picture of an eagle head with the word 'Aquila' written above it, "this is how everyone can identify what bey it is. Next is the energy ring, the purple part of my bey, but it's different on everyone's. The purpose of the energy ring is to add strength to your bey."

"And how does it do that?" Madoka questioned.

"It adds weight to your bey, which makes its attacks stronger, but it's stamina weaker. Then there's the fusion wheel, the metal part of the bey, which is an important part of a bey. The design of a fusion wheel helps determine how much defense, stamina and attack power a bey has. Next is the spin track, the one on my bey is yellow. It affects the stamina the most. If it's taller it's more likely to sustain against weak attacks. And lastly is the performance tip, mine is a wide defense tip, the second widest of all the tip types, which is mainly for defense use, as it can control how much the bey can move around and avoid attacks."

"I don't get how that's fun. Don't they just bump into each other until one falls over?" The boy smiled.

"It's much more complicated than that," realization struck his face and he pulled out a pocket watch. "In fact, why don't I show you?" Before Madoka could respond he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out the door.

* * *

"So tell me again, where are we going?!" Madoka asked the boy again.

"I told you, we're going to see some of my friends and show you what a beybattle is."

"But we've been walking around in circles!" Madoka complained. The boy sighed.

"That's where you're wrong. You don't know the forest like I do; almost everywhere you go looks the same. Its whole purpose is to confuse people."

"But what about the people who live out in the forest, like you?"

"Do you think the king honestly cares? He's a dictator, anyone who opposes him will be challenged to a bey-battle, and if they lose they're banished from the kingdom and sent to live in the woods." Madoka gasped.

"Does that mean-" The boy cut her off.

"Unfortunately yes. My friends and I all opposed the king's rule, we all faced him but we all lost. He's a powerful man, and we were no match. He's pure evil." The boy sighed. "Anyways, we're here." Madoka looked around; they were no longer in the forest but at a waterfall. Like everything else about Wonderland, nothing was as it was in Madoka's world. The waterfall wasn't going down, but instead going up.

"Where is _here_ exactly?" The boy took out a small silver key from his pocket and took a step in the water, wadding until he was in the middle of the waterfall. He gestured for Madoka to follow him. She hesitated at first, but then decided that if it was dangerous like he said it was, then it'd be a good idea to follow him.

Madoka watched as he put the key into the waterfall and turned it. Madoka watched in awe as the waterfall split and a path opened. The boy started walking, and Madoka followed behind him.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to the Underground. It's where many people who oppose the king live. It's a tad too crowded for my tastes, so I chose to build a small house in the forest, though I'm still welcomed here. It's kind of a city all its own, it has a market, school, and a bey park."

"I'm guessing that's where people beyblade?" Madoka questioned, remembering what he explained earlier.

"You catch on quick." The boy stated. Madoka smiled slightly, glad she got it right, but then noticed that people they passed were looking at her funny.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Madoka asked, lightly blushing.

"Well for starters they're not used to seeing new people. It's also the way you're dressed." At that, Madoka got mad.

"What's wrong with the way I dress?!" The boy sighed.

"Just look around you." Madoka looked and saw what he meant. While Madoka was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue 'B' on it, a dark blue mini skirt, thigh length white socks with a pale pink hem and pale pink boots with golden buttons, not to mention the yellow goggles she grew a habit of wearing on her head, even if she wasn't helping her father with his inventions. All the girls were wearing dresses, the shortest being just past their mid-shins, so Madoka must have looked ridiculous in their minds!

"Oh." Madoka said, the blush on her face being more noticeable than before. When they arrived at the bey park, a few minutes late, no one was to be found. The boy said that his friends had a bad habit of being a late for things, so they stood there. Waiting patiently for his friends to show up so Madoka could learn what a beybattle is. Madoka wondered what his friends were like.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make Madoka come off as a whiny- Anyways! Please tell me if anyone's OOC, and I'll try my best to work on it. I hoped you enjoyed Tsubasa's little beyblade lesson. I hope nothing there was wrong. And I do realize I've never said Tsubasa's name in the actual story yet, but it will be mentioned when his friends arrive. And I do know Madoka seems a like a little bit off in this fic, but that's just because she's still in amazement that she's in another world. She will start feeling homesick and want to get home soon enough, the shock just hasn't settled yet. Now, time for a random question.**

**Do you think Madoka should be a bey mechanic or a beyblader in this fic? (and if yes then what bey should she use?)**

**Please Review :)**


	3. Attack in Wonderland?

**Sorry it took so long to get Chapter 3 out! I was really busy planning a party last weekend and I was sick yesterday, when I was planning on updating. Anyways, sorry if some of you don't like this chapter. Let's just say my writing style's unpredictable and none of you probably saw this coming. One though came into my mind and then came this whole chapter. It went in a completely different way that I was going to have it go, but I like the outcome :) And yes, there are two bad cliffhangers in this chapter. But it's important to the story line. I had a huge idea involving Madoka and cards. It's going to be awesome! I hope. Anyways, reply time!**

**Chained Princess- Thank you, I'm glad you like it ;) And yes, I'm thinking of involving Madoka's father somehow. And I'm glad you liked Tsubasa and his little history lesson. I hope I made him in character in this chapter. If not, well, I think Jack and Damian really annoy him (Oops! *spoiler*!). Yep, I remade the Queen of Hearts into the King of Heartbreaks (if you know who I'm talking about, if you don't then I may have gave you a big clue. And no, it's not Kyouya).**

**I was thinking of making Madoka both a mechanic and a beyblader, because if you were in a new world, wouldn't you want to learn how to play a sport involving dangerous tops? XD That sounded so weird! And thank you for voting on my poll (I realized I had a typo last chapter, it said voting not open, I meant voting now open, but it's fixed now :P)**

**Oh my gosh, I didn't realized that it was you! You are one of my favorite authors, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! You were one of my inspirations to write on this site! So thank you, and I'm going to fav you (if that's okay with you). Uh, no offence to anyone else, but she was one of my inspirations to join this site. So, thank you!**

**BlackCatNeko999- Thank you, I was so conflicted on which one I would make her. I think I'm going to decide on both, so Madoka isn't playing the roll of damsel in distress all the time.**

**Thank you very much. I worry that the characters are very out of character, if they are please inform me and I'll try my hardest to improve. Hehe... yeah... about who will battle Tsubasa. A tad change of plans there. You are going to find out who he battles (it was originally going to be Gingka and Masamune, but I got sidetracked and had a lot of new ideas, and then this chapter was born. Thank you for voting! Come again soon XD**

**Angelfromheavon2012- Thank you, right now it's a tie between GinMado and None. But I added more options are you can now vote for more, so please do so. I hope it let me do that, if not I'll just count up the votes and create a new one instead. And I'm glad you think anyone would act like Madoka did if they were in that situation.**

**And yes, she will be a mechanic for the most part, but she may blade more often. I'm still not to sure on that. You guys have to give me your input on it.**

**People still need to tell me who to pair Hikaru with, or else you'll be the winner by default :) so congratulations... for now! Dun dun dun! Sorry, I had a lot of sugar at my party. It still hasn't wore off yet. I act very different. One minute I'll be serious, next I'll be goofing off. But yeah, if I do include Madoka's dad, I'm not sure how I'll do it yet. I have a few ideas, but none of them are perminate yet so he may just appear again at the end (to be honest, I almost forgot about him too, until people from past reviews brought him up, lol).**

**Yeah, I hate math. But then again that might just be because I'm a Freshman in Junior Math (yes, I'm that smart :P), but I had a math test today and I think I bombed it :( it was so hard! Stupid math! How should I know what 2x and x+y+10 is when that's all they give me! It's not even algebra! (I did that a year or two ago). It's Geometry (yes, although it's usually a 10th grade subject, the school I go to is really hard so it's an 11th grade subject there, like 85% Juniors, 10% Sophomore, 4% Seniors, 1% Freshman (ME!))**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.- Thank you, I'm glad you like it. A lot of people want her to be a mechanic, but I'm thinking of making Madoka both. What do you think?**

**Nellabean- Thank you, Alice in Wonderland has always been my favorite "Fairy Tale" if that would be the correct term for that, and I love Beyblade (I discovered it by accident. I was at a hotel with my parents on vacation and I turned on the TV because I was bored and it came on. In the title sequence I thought it was weird because it kept saying "Let it Rip" so being the kid I was (and still kind of am) I thought it was talking about farting (lol, I blame my mom's friend who was with us and kept making farting noises while it was playing). And then when school started I was turning on the TV to see what the weather was (whether I should wear shorts or pants) and it came on. I was going to ignore it at first but I quickly became intrigued by it).**

**Thank you, I've been told I'm a good writer, but I've never actually believed them. This site is really building up my self-confidence (which before this was little to none). Actually, at parent-teacher conferences (that my mom made me go to) my English teacher said she always looks forward to reading my stories (which means a lot, since we only did one so far, lol).**

**Thank you very much. I will try to judge myself less and try to just go with the flow (which is how this chapter came to be). Sorry this took so long to update, but I was very busy.**

**brave1555- Thank you, don't worry. It will focus more on friendship than couples (unless I'm told otherwise), anyways, I've never even had a boyfriend (or my first kiss) so I'm probably not going to be good at romance type stuff. But if I do, I'll try my best :) Anyways, Ginkga isn't the Mad Hatter (Sorry, I was looking for someone who was a little more mad.)**

**That's everything, I think. Again, please vote. I added more options and I won't end the poll until a long way into the story. Right now here's the score:**

**Gingka- 7**

**None- 7**

**Kyouya- 6**

**Masamune- 3**

**Zeo- 2**

**Toby- 2**

**Tsubasa- 1**

**You should have multiple endings, one for each character- 1**

**Other- 1**

**Ryuga- 0 (Poor Ryuga)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

"Just how long are they going to take?!" Madoka complained, since they have been waiting for his friends to arrive for over an hour and they have yet to show up. The boy pulled out a pocket-watch and looked at the time.

"How odd," he stated. "They're usually not this late. I hope nothing happened." And as if his words were a trigger, they heard a loud boom and the ground underneath them started shaking.

"What is this some kind of earthquake?!" Madoka exclaimed as they struggled to stay on their feet.

"No, earthquakes here usually don't last this long." The boy said, regaining footing when the ground stopped shaking.

"What happening then?" Madoka asked him, only for a small spinning object to wiz past her, only missing her face by a few inches. Was this a beyblade?

"This can't be happening…" The boy muttered, his face indifferent but his eyes filled with terror.

"W-what's going on?" Madoka asked worriedly, for as long as she knew the boy (which was only a little over an hour), he seemed cool and collected. If this frightened even him, then it must not be good.

"We're under attack," he said, grabbing his bey and pulling out a cord-like item. He quickly put it together (to quickly for Madoka to clearly see what he was doing) and launched it at an incredible speed for some toy top.

"You have to get out of here!" He ordered, but Madoka refused.

"No, I can't just leave you here!"

"You don't even have a beyblade; it's too dangerous for you to stay here! Almost everyone here is equipped with one! You have to get out!"

"No! Besides, if it's so dangerous here with you then it's more dangerous to be somewhere I don't know all alone!" Madoka countered, but the boy pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and held it to her. _Just how much stuff can he fit in his pockets?!_

"Drink this!" He instructed.

"No! How do I know it's not some kind of-" Before she could finish her sentence he opened the bottle and shoved it into her mouth, the liquid going down her throat. The liquid inside went down like honey, but tasted more like apple-cider. Before Madoka could process what happened, she looked at the boy… who was getting taller! Now that she thought of it, everything was getting bigger. She worriedly looked around until a large cloth covered her up. Madoka then realized that it was, in fact, not a cloth but her clothing. Madoka blushed a deep shade of red in realization that she was naked. She quickly covered herself up with the cloth of her shirt. Luckily it was on top of her so the boy didn't see anything.

Madoka felt him move the cloth a little to push what looked like a light blue handkerchief down into the pile near her. As Madoka looked at it she realized that he had made her a makeshift dress. He had wrapped the handkerchief once or twice around to make a cylinder shape which would represent her body, then he ripped a section off of the bottom, partly to make it short enough she wouldn't trip over it and partly so it could be used as a ribbon so it didn't unwrap on her.

_How gentlemanly._ She thought bitterly, as she rushed over to it and quickly wrapped it around her body, turning the cloth into a strapless dress, and wrapping the ribbon around her stomach, tying it nicely in the back. Once Madoka was sure it would hold and not fall off as she walked around, she crawled out of the clothing pile and glared at the boy.

"Thanks for the 'dress', but why did you shrink me?!"

"You need to get out undetected, and the only way to get out other than the passage in the waterfall is by air." Before Madoka could ask what that meant he whistled, and an eagle flew down by him, landing on his shoulder.

"And it's an eagle. Somehow I'm not surprised." Madoka muttered, but then remembered something. "But wait, how did he get in here! I thought we were underground?!" She questioned as the boy bent down to grab her goggles, which were laying on top of her clothing, and picked up Madoka (much to her displeasure) and sat her inside one of the lens of her goggles, which he handed to the eagle, who grabbed the strap with its talons.

"There are many large air-ducts so air can travel in and out. It's also large enough for animals to travel though. My guess is that's how whoever's attacking us got in." He explained, then turning to his eagle. "Eagle, you know what to do. Take her to Hatter. I'll take care of things here." Eagle let out a caw, as though it understood him. He gave the bird what looked like a card, which it took in its beak, and then looked back at the fun-sized Madoka. "I'll meet up with you again. But I have business here to take care of here first. Tell him the White Rabbit sent you, and that if I don't come by the full moon, I've most likely been captured."

Before Madoka could say anything he extended his arm, signaling for his eagle to go. Madoka held onto her goggles tight, as they flew high above the ground. Although it didn't seem like a lot of damage to the town at first, from here Madoka could see almost half of the city has been destroyed and other parts were covered in flames. The eagle flew towards the nearest air-duct, with happened to be in the upper half of the northern wall, which they flew through several turns, to the surface. Where Madoka could only wonder where they were going and what was in store for her.

* * *

Tsubasa quickly ran down the streets, his beyblade ahead of him knocking any enemy bey out of his way as he quickly ran to where he had to go. He had a feeling he knew what the enemy was after, and he had to stop them before they could get it. Tsubasa knew there was a reason that the girl (Madoka, as he had remembered her father calling her) was there. It was no accident. Normal human beings can't go into Wonderland. Heck, they can't even see them. Whenever Tsubasa was in the real world, nobody knew that he was there, unless he wanted them too.

Tsubasa knew that the enemy was after Madoka, but he had no idea why. He knew that she was in danger though, so he had to keep her safe. He has been keeping a close eye on her in the real world, to make sure that the enemy didn't take her. He didn't know what was so special about her though, besides for the fact she could see them. That was something a normal human couldn't do. But the question was, how could she see them when others couldn't? Not even her father could see them.

Tsubasa knew that somehow the enemy found out that she was there. That's why they attacked. But he had no idea how they figured out where the Underground was, did they have a spy? If they could figure out where it was, did they know he was involved with the girl? Or that she escaped?

But Tsubasa, being the intellectual he was, had thought of a plan. He was to keep them distracted long enough that Madoka would be long gone by the time that they found out she wasn't there anymore. It wasn't the best plan, for one he had no idea who is opponents were or how strong they were, but Tsubasa was strong, he knew he could win if he set his mind to it. He knew he had to win, no matter who his opponent was. But he had to make sure the battle was long enough to buy them some time.

As he ran towards the air-duct that he was sure they had come from, he just hoped it wasn't a trap. He had no backup plan, or anyone to watch his back. It was just him. He only had one shot at this. But when he arrived, he was shocked that no one was there.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't bird boy. If you think you're going to win again, you're dead wrong!" Tsubasa sighed, he spoke to soon.

"You again? Why couldn't it have been anyone else?" Tsubasa asked, as the wavy, burgundy haired artist started freaking out.

"What do you mean me again? Do you not appreciate my artistic talent? Only a fool would be so blind as to not see me as a worthy opponent!" Tsubasa sighed as he continued a long rant on how he was the best artist even and that Tsubasa should be honored that he is going to use his bey to make is latest masterpiece.

"Jack, quit wasting time! Or I'll send you to Hades!" Tsubasa sighed, now Damian was here too. Not only were those to strong, they were insane. What did Tsubasa get himself into?

"Damian, hmm…" Jack thought for a moment. "How about you help me teach bird boy about true art?"

"Help you?" Damian scoffed. "You couldn't even beat him before, watch and learn. I'll make him beg for mercy."

"Two against one?" Tsubasa heard another voice say in the distance. But luckily this time it was someone who was on his side. "That's not a very fair fight. How about we even things out?" Tsubasa smirked as the spiky green haired boy walked to his side.

"Long time no see." Tsubasa said, as he readied his bey (which he withdrew when he arrived at the air-duct), and the other three did the same.

"Three." Tsubasa started.

"Two." Kyouya continued.

"One." Jack finished.

"Let it rip!" They all said simultaneously as they launched their beys.

* * *

Madoka held on for her life as the eagle called Eagle soared down in the sky and looked like it was about to dive into the water. As Madoka braced to get soaked, she was rather surprised they passed straight through the water without getting wet, and instead flew into an all-white room in the shape of a cube. You couldn't even see where you came in. The only thing in the room were four cards, the Ace of Spades, the King of Hearts, the Queen of Diamonds, and the Jack of Clubs, which were stuck in the middle of each of the four walls. The bird released the card it had in its beak and it fell to the middle of the floor. Madoka was surprised on what was on the card though. In each corner of it, it had the symbol of a different suit, the upper right being hearts, the upper left being spades, the lower right being clubs, and the lower left being diamonds. And in the middle, instead of the usual symbols, it had an 'A' written in Old English on it.

As soon as the card hit the ground, the ground started glowing, and then the floor seemed to vanish and the eagle flew through it. Now it seemed as though they were back in the forest that the boy lived in, with the purple grass and rainbow colored trees. But there were more houses than before, and it looked like a town. Madoka just hoped that it wasn't going to be attacked like the last.

"Stop! Who goes there?!" Madoka looked and saw a rather large boy with short purple hair looking at her questioningly, but then saw Eagle. "Huh? You're with Tsubasa-I mean the White Rabbit?! Wait-where is he?! YOU DIDN'T STEAL HIS EAGLE DID YOU?!" He accused Madoka (who's still tiny, which makes him look even bigger) who just shook her head and tried to explain.

"No! You've got it all wrong! The Underground was being attacked, so he shrunk me and sent me and his eagle here with a card with an 'A' on it! He told me to tell some guy called Hatter that the White Rabbit sent me!" The boy scanned her over, but then nodded.

"I believe you. The only one Eagle listens to is Tsuba-White Rabbit!" He corrected himself, but it was pretty much useless since he had already said Tsubasa's name and now Madoka knows it. "So, the Underground's been attacked, huh? Luckily this place is much more secretive and has better security!" He said proudly and Madoka sweatdropped. "In fact, it's so secretive, this entire place was discovered by accident!"

"Do you know where I can find Hatter?" Madoka asked, guessing that if she didn't ask him he'd get sidetracked and she (and Eagle) would have to find him on their own.

"Oh yeah! He and the Resistance are probably at their base. You have to go through a maze to get there. I'll bring you to the maze, but I can't take you through it. I… always end up getting lost." He admitted. "The thing changes all the time! It's so difficult! Anyways, you can just have Eagle fly you over it." The boy did as he said, and brought her to the beginning of the maze.

"Thank you." Madoka thanked him. "What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Benkei- I mean the Masked Bull!" He proclaimed and Madoka sweatdropped again, and she was pretty sure Eagle did too, if that was even possible.

"But you're not masked… or a bull." He seemed shocked and felt his face.

"NOOO! The great Masked Bull has misplaced his mask! You saw nothing! I was never here!" He shouted as he ran away, in search for his missing mask.

"Well, shall we?" Madoka asked Eagle, although she felt a little silly for talking to an eagle, it certainly wasn't the weirdest thing she's seen all day. And it seemed as though Eagle understood her, as it flew over the maze and through an open window (apparently they were used to Eagle coming and going, since it's a base for a resistance group and they have a window open).

As the eagle flew in, Madoka heard a male voice behind her.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Haha! Got to hate cliffhangers! And stalker Tsubasa (JK, well... mostly) But don't worry, it won't be a long wait. I'll try to update tomorrow or Thursday (Happy Halloween). I would like to say I'll update this weekend, but I'm going to my grandmother's house. She just had surgery, so I'm going to spend some time with her. But don't worry, I'll write when I get some free time and try to post it Sunday (or Monday). And in apology for taking so long on this story, what if I create a send your OC story? Would that make it up to you guys? Anyways, please review! For smart eagles? Question time:**

**What are you going to do for Halloween?**


	4. Arguing in Wonderland?

**Sorry this chapter's a little short, but I'm planning on updating my other story tomorrow and I'm not sure if I'll have time to update this Friday. I'll try to update again though on Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, this chapter has some poor attempts at humor, but I think I failed. And sorry if Zeo, Toby and Hikaru (and anyone else) are OOC, but I was tired when I wrote this.**

**Chained Princess- Don't worry, a review can never be too long. Happy Halloween to you too! It's past 12 where I am (and I have school, you guys are so lucky I like you guys!) so it is Halloween. Halloween is my favorite occasion too, it lets you break two rules. Don't talk to strangers and don't take stuff from strangers. And I do love a good scare.**

**Actually, I really don't have that much of a life. The only thing really going on in my life is Drama... literally. I'm in a Drama program after school until 5:30, so I don't get home until a little after that so that's why when I update it's so late (or early, depending on how you look at it). And thank you, I've read a lot of suspenseful books in my short lifetime to know how to build suspense (that and my best friend describes in great detail the latest Stephen King book she read).**

**Lol, Uncle. Call him whatever you want. He will be included more, I'm just not sure how. Flashbacks maybe? Who knows, maybe he will enter Wonderland. And yes, King of Heartbreaks. I SO want to tell you who it is, but nobody likes spoilers, and I'm sure not everyone has figured it out yet. But it will be a while until he's introduced, so sorry to keep you waiting. But let me tell you, the bad guy isn't who you think it is, in fact, I'm not even sure who it is yet. I've narrowed down my choices, but now I must choose which one it shall be.**

**I don't want Madoka to ****_always _****be the damsel in distress, so in this fic she's going to kick butt once or twice (maybe even more, depending on what you guys think. See, that's why I'm not writing ahead. I would, but I want to include what ****_you_**** guys think, what ****_you_**** guys want to see.**

**And yes, it is done, you are now on my favorite author's list. Congratulations. You are the first. I think your stories are wonderful, but I have a ****_lot_**** of catching up to do. And don't worry, KyoMado's catching up. Personally, I want ZeoMado to win, since I haven't read one where they were paired up yet. But I'm hoping KyoMado for second. Actually, I don't care what it is, but it'd be cool to see something a little less common.**

**So far it's one for KyoKaru and one for RyuKaru. So keep voting people! Glad you liked the Tsubasa scene by the way. It was very fun to write. Nobody gives Eagle enough credit either, it's a very smart bird (forgive me, but is Eagle a he or a she, I couldn't find out). Yes, I hope Jack and Damian will make you laugh with their constant arguing in this chapter. This is how I thought they should have interacted in the anime, powerful apart, but together and... hahahahahaha! They make me laugh, they amuse me so! Ahem, enough of that odd talk, why do I even start talking like that?**

**I'll give you a hint, that is not why they're after Madoka. I haven't thought of it all the way through, but I'll tell you this. Remember what was on the card, it's very important later on.**

**Yeah, I was going to do that, but then I figured... wouldn't it be more entertaining if this happened instead? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, personally I think it could have been a lot better. And I'm very glad you like cliffhangers. There is a few small ones in this chapter, but not nearly as big as last chapter.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Benkei's basically an open book, so it was very easy writing him. I hate math so much! I got my grade back, I got a D- on my test :( but I got an A+ on my Spanish test :) which I'm surprisingly getting a worse grade in than math.**

**Gasp! No Halloween celebration! I'm so sorry T_T Thank you though, and for caring about my Grandma!**

**StarlightAngel3748- Nope! It's not Ziggurate, but good guess though. And although the King of Heartbreaks is a bad dude, he's not the villain in this story, the villain is...**

**BlackNekoCat999- No Halloween, T_T I'm sorry! I love Halloween, so I cannot imagine life without it! Yay, I think you figured it out! Haha, well, no more cliffhangers. It will (for the most part) be answered here!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.-Thank you, I couldn't decide which, so I just decided both. And thank you, I'm glad to know people care about my grandmother. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on adding OCs in this fic, but creating a new one for people to put OCs in, but I'm too busy right now, but I'm going to try it some other time. Haha, gotta love sweets.**

**And that's all there is! Anyways, I'm tired, so here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB or Stephen King (who was mentioned earlier)**

* * *

The beys all landed in a large crater in the ground, which was probably created in the earlier attack, as over half of the town was in ruins. As the beys landed, they circled around, awaiting for someone to call out an attack. It was Damian who was the first too speak.

"Since we're in a hurry, I'll finish this quickly. Kerbecs, Hades Drive!" He called out, and Kerbecs started moving towards the outer part of the circle, going so fast a red trail was following it like it was a comet, getting brighter by every passing second. Kyouya had remembered this move from their last encounter, so he shouted to Tsubasa.

"Stay away from the edge and watch out!" Tsubasa did as he was told and ordered Aquila to go towards the middle of the makeshift stadium. "Leone, Gale Force Wall!" He instructed, and a small tornado like funnel formed around his bey. Tsubasa, to avoid being thrown around, made Aquila jump into it and spin with it. It seemed Tsubasa wasn't the only one who had that idea, as Jack made his bey do the same thing. But Damian was too caught up in his move to avoid it, and Leone's attack ended up canceling out his move.

"You really thought that trick would work?!" Kyouya mocked. "If it didn't work then why would it work now?!" While Damian was distracted by Kyouya, Tsubasa took this moment to strike.

"Eagle!" He called to his bey, which started charging at Kerbecs, only to be stopped by Jack's bey, Befall, ramming into it.

"Oh no you don't, my dear Tsubasa!" Jack warned. "It was a brilliant plan, but you both are going to become part of my flawless masterpiece! Now, to start it! Befall the Ripper!" Jack's bey spirit, a large peacock, came out and showed its brilliant feathers. A bunch of feather-like objects appeared besides it and started flying towards the ground. Fortunately, Tsubasa already saw what he was planning, and started dodging them, Kyouya following in suit. "Yes, my art is starting to take shape quite nicely, but it's not what I thought it would look like." He saw, his art starting to look like a flower, but not very detailed yet.

"Jack, quit worrying about your art! It's not going to matter when I send them both to Hades!" Damian shouted at him. Jack just turned to look at him in disbelief.

"You can't send them to Hades! They're destiny is to become part of my next masterpiece!" He argued, he sent his bey at Hades, who quickly dodged it. Tsubasa and Kyouya just sweatdropped. Jack and Damian were so eager to fight them, now they're fighting each other on how to fight them. One wanted to turn them into art, while the others wanted to send them to Hades. Tsubasa knew he should probably attack now, but he could let them go just a few more minutes to give Eagle and Madoka a little more time.

* * *

"My name is Madoka Amano!" Madoka quickly explained, not wanting to look back and see who was there. Normally she wouldn't be so scared, but she was only a couple inches tall and if she made whoever it was who was behind her mad, he could easily crush her. "I was told to come here to tell Hatter that the White Rabbit sent me! The Underground was under attack, and he said that he'll be back by the full moon, and if he isn't then he's been captured!"

"What? T-that's impossible! How could the Underground be attacked?! Y-you're lying!" He accused.

"What would she have to gain, Zeo?" Another voice said, trying to calm the first voice, Zeo, down. "You know how much Tsubasa loves Eagle, he wouldn't just send some stranger with his beloved friend here without so much a reason as great as that."

"Y-you're right, Toby. I'm sorry, Madoka, right? I just didn't want to believe it… that my friends could be in danger."

"I understand, don't worry about it!" Madoka said assuring Zeo. Tsubasa seemed strong, and if his friends were as half as strong as him, then she was sure they could take care of themselves. Madoka decided that she should probably turn around, so she could put a face to their names.

She looked where the sound of the second one came from, since it was in the first direction she looked when she turned to face them. It was a short, scrawny boy standing there, smiling lightly at her, as if to tell her it was going to be okay. He had shoulder length grey hair (did everyone in Wonderland have odd colored hair?) and messily cut bangs, parted so both sides stayed out of his eyes for the most part. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a light brown jacket over it and black dress pants, with light brown dress shoes.

Madoka then looked at the other boy. He was a tall, skinny boy with long, spiky auburn hair with beige highlights in it, pulled back in a short ponytail. She then noticed the red top hat on his head, which matched his red suit (with the exception of the black dress shirt underneath it and the black dress shoes) rather well.

"Are you Hatter?" Madoka spoke the question that made its way into her mind out loud.

"Yeah, but that's just a code name. You can call me Zeo." He said, as he pointed to his friend. "And his code name's Caterpillar, but you can just call him Toby." Toby gave a nod in her direction.

"Hey, Zeo? Do we have any of the growing cake left? I don't think she wants to stay that small forever and it's dangerous to be that size. Especially when Benkei's around." Zeo reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small piece of bread wrapped in plastic wrap. It looked to be vanilla flavored, but since this is Wonderland, you never know. He quickly unwrapped it and then ripped off a smaller piece to give to the mini-Madoka. "Here, eat this." Madoka was about to take a bite, but remembered something and lightly blushed.

"No!" Both boys looked a bit startled by this, so Madoka explained, still rather embarrassed. "Well, when I shrunk my close didn't shrink with me, so I assume that when I grow, I'll outgrow my 'clothing' and then I'll be…" Madoka trailed off, not wanting to go into further detail, but both boys seemed to get it because they were both blushing like mad at what had almost happened.

"Where do we?" Toby started asking Zeo, who just shrugged his shoulders, they both thought for a moment, and then an idea came to them.

"HIKARU!" They both yelled loudly. A few moments later a girl, also around Madoka's age, came in looking at the boy's annoyed. She lightly pushed her short, messily layered cool blue hair out of her face a little as she looked at the boys with a piercing glare from her bluish-purple eyes.

"If you guys got in trouble for _another _one of your antics, I am not getting involved _again._" She then noticed Eagle sitting there, holding a pair of goggles and a small girl sitting in the lens. She then looked at them strictly yet questioningly. "What did you do?"

"It's actually not our faults this time!" Zeo defended as Toby explained.

"It seems that the Underground has been attacked, and Tsubasa has, for some reason, sent this girl, Madoka, here. Apparently, if he's not back by the full moon then he's been captured by whoever invaded the Underground." Hikaru looked shocked.

"But the Underground…" She looked at Madoka. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure! We were just waiting at a beypark for his friends so he could show me what beyblading is!"

"You don't know what beyblading is!" Zeo asked shocked, even Toby and Hikaru looked taken by surprise.

"That would explain why Tsubasa sent you here, instead of keeping you there to fight. But how do you now know what beyblading is?" Toby questioned.

"It's a long story…" Zeo, Toby and Hikaru looked were looking at her intently, waiting for her to start. Madoka sighed. "Well…"

* * *

Tsubasa and Kyouya watched as Jack and Damian basically tore each other apart. It seems as though they had forgotten all about Kyouya and Tsubasa being their enemy and now they were just focused on tearing each other apart. Kyouya was getting sick of sitting still, and after Tsubasa figured enough time has passed, he nodded at Kyouya, who smiled evilly.

"I've had just about enough of this! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Leone flew high in the air, and turned upside down. A huge funnel came under it and a large twister came out of the bey. Aquila managed to stay standing, since it had been hardly damaged at all, but since Befall and Kerbecs put all their energy into destroying each other, they were weak and were easily thrown out of the 'stadium'. Jack and Damian just looked at them.

"You've disrupted my masterpiece! This is your entire fault!" Jack accused Damian, who just got madder.

"My fault! It's your fault! If you weren't so obsessed with art then I could have sent them both to Hades!"

"No! If you weren't so obsessed with banishing them to Hades, they would have created a splendid masterpiece- hey! Where'd they go?!" Jack questioned when he realized that Tsubasa and Kyouya were no longer standing there. They both had seized the opportunity while those two were distracted to escape.

* * *

**How was that? Anyways, please Review and Vote (if you haven't already)!**

**What bey do you think Madoka should use?**


	5. Clothing in Wonderland?

**Sorry it took so long, I was at my Grandma's house longer than I expected. This chapter's somewhat a filter, but not that much! It just explains stuff a little more about what stuff looks like and what people wear. There's also a little bit of attempted humor in it. Like I said, ****_attempted, _****so I'm sorry if it isn't very good.**

**Chained Princess- You're welcome :) Personally, when I read stories I like longer chapters more than short chapters. More can fit in then. Thanks, I worry that my attempts of humor are horrible, but then again my friends say I'm one of the funniest people they know. But... I'm not too sure :( I have a very low self-esteem if you haven't guessed.**

**Thanks, it's been a while since I watched Beyblade, and to get a good idea on how to right their fighting I watched Jack and Tsubasa's beybattle in Metal Masters along with Damian and Kyouya's.**

**Yeah, I was originally going to make someone else the Mad Hatter, but I love Zeo and got a random image of him being the Mad Hatter, at least in Metal Masters when he briefly went mad. A lot of characters go Mad at times in Beyblade, but I just couldn't decide who. Sorry if you don't think he's a good Hatter though. Toby does fit the Caterpillar, doesn't he. That's what I thought too, I just wasn't sure who all would agree with me.**

**That all just came to my head, the little 'Madoka not wanting to be naked in front of two boys' scene, I mean. There's going to be another little scene like that in this chapter that I find kind of amusing. Geese, I feel so inappropriate. I mean, it's not dirty... but still. Anyways, back to last chapter. I though it'd be a good introduction to Hikaru. The Kyouya and Hikaru's characters? Well, Kyouya's will be explained in this chapter, and I think Hikaru's going to be the Mouse? Jack The Freak and Damian The Lunatic? First of all, lol, and second of all... I have no idea. Mad Gasher 145F, eh? Well, I might or might not use it. It depends.**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Too bad there's no Halloween festival where you live... Got it! Next Halloween just make a big forum on this site and PM a lot of people to come to your 'Halloween' celebration! Stupid idea, huh? It was just a random suggestion. I doubt anyone will actually do it... but if they do please invite me :D I'll gladly come! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Jack and Damian are hilarious... but a horrible tag-team, lol.**

**BlackCatNeko999- Thanks, I'm glad you like this story and my little scenes with Kyouya and Jack and Damian. Mad Gasher 145F is rather pretty, I agree, but I'm not sure if I'll use it or not. If you write a Zeo/Madoka or Zeo/Hikaru I will die of happiness. I love Zeo (along with Nile) and if you wrote a story with him and Madoka or Hikaru I will die. Don't worry, you can vote for Hikaru pairings as much as you want. Can you post multiple polls at once? Because if you can I'll put up a XXX/Hikaru pairing poll.**

**Kingdom's Oathkeeper- HAPPY HALLOWEEN to you too. Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and sorry it took so long. I'm glad you took the time to read it, and nothing really gave me this idea. It just... randomly appeared in my head. And yes, I write for another fandom, Death Note, if any of you are a fan of that anime you should check out my other story, it's currently accepting OC's until Thursday, so I just thought I'd tell you guys. Just incase any of you like that fandom. And I'm currently pondering idea's for a Zeo/Hikaru fanfiction, so it is a work in progress. Thank you, and I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Desert Rose 111- Welcome to my story, glad you like it! Currently KyoMado is tied for second, along with None! GinMado is in first, and MasaMado is in third place. Zeo, Toby, and Benkei (why did I put him on there?) are tied for fourth. He will make an appearance, sometime within this fic... hopefully. If he doesn't actually appear, he will appear in a flashback or at the end. And yes, I realized he was like Bell's dad shortly after I published the first chapter.**

**your typical weirdo- Can you put multiple polls up at once? Because if you can then I'll put that one up. And thank you, I'm glad you like this!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z- Thank you, I think it fits them too. Virgo... hmm... you're right. It would suit her. I'm not sure if that's the way I'll go, but I sure will consider it! Thank you!**

**nellabean**- **Hello! Sorry if you don't see this right away, I posted this chapter then I saw that you JUST replied, so I thought it only right to reply to your reply to my reply to your reply... that is SOO confusing! Thanks, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who had noticed that! Thank you, my self confidence is so small... the kids at my old school always mad fun of me for no reason T_T Anyways, I don't care how late your review is, it just makes me happy when people review :) To be honest, my main worry is OOCness, especially with Jack, Damian, Tsubasa, Kyouya and Hikaru. But I'm so glad that people like to read this. Thank you! Haha, thanks! Don't worry, I accept all ideas. I'm not judgmental. People judge me so much I really don't want to be like them, I act cold in real life to try to scare them away, but my cold shell melts away on this site. And you guys better not be like, oh a sob story. Welcome to real life. She's faking it, because I'm not. This is all 100% true. But thank you, she's doing much better now, though she is on a liquid only diet, so she's rather hungry for food other than apple-sauce. But the doctor said that she'll be able to eat real foods by the time Thanksgiving's here ^_^ So thank you for your support!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Metal Fight Beyblade or Alice in Wonderland I would combine them to make this story an spin-off series of both of them.**

* * *

"What!" Zeo exclaimed, and Toby and Hikaru looked surprised as well after Madoka finished explaining her story.

"So, you're from the surface world then?" Toby asked, clarifying that they had heard her correctly. Hikaru just stayed silent, thinking over the events that they were just informed of.

"Yeah, I didn't even mean to come here, all I remember is looking into a rabbit-hole, and next thing I know I was standing in Tsubasa's house."

"Who wants to explain about Wonderland?" Zeo asked his friends.

"Well," Hikaru started, "before we explain anything, we should probably grow Madoka back to her original form, before she ends up getting lost or stepped on. Besides, I think Eagle wants to go back to Tsubasa soon." Toby and Zeo agreed and Hikaru picked up the goggles, which were carrying Madoka, from Eagle, who looked at her briefly then flew out the window, probably to return to Tsubasa, and started walking down a hallway towards her room.

* * *

The hallway was fairly long, there were many doors, and as far as Madoka could tell, each one had someone's name written on it. Finally they came to a door that said 'Hikaru' on it, and when Hikaru opened the door Madoka looked around the room in awe.

Hikaru's bedroom was amazing, at least to Madoka. Each of the wooden floor boards were a different color, ranging from red, to green, to indigo, and so on, having all colors of the rainbow, and even the ones that aren't on the rainbow, such as aqua, gold and magenta. The walls weren't quite as amazing as the floor, but they were pretty cool too. They were painted a baby blue color, but when the light shined on them they looked lavender. Even the furniture (even though there wasn't very much) was pretty amazing too!

The bed was large and plush. The sheets were rainbow tie-dyed (and since it was Wonderland, Madoka guessed that it wasn't dyed either) and the blankets were a quite similar to the wall, but this time being a lavender turning baby blue when the light shined on it. But that wasn't what amazed Madoka (I mean, it kind of was, but it wasn't the main thing that amazed her). It was the fact that there wasn't a box-spring that was under most beds, in fact it had nothing under it but air, literally. It was floating a good three feet above the ground, and Madoka knew that there wasn't any strings attached to the ceiling because even as they stood there, it was slightly moving with the gust of air that came from Hikaru quickly opening the door pushed against it.

The only other noticeable object in the room was a dresser, which was made of the rainbow colored wood. There really wasn't anything odd about the outer appearance of dresser, as it looked just like a dresser from the surface world. But Madoka knew you shouldn't judge an object based on its outer appearance, like Madoka did for a beyblade, but according to Tsubasa they were actually pretty strong for their size.

"Your room is amazing!" Madoka exclaimed, as Hikaru pulled off a multi-colored blanket off of the bed and sat the goggles on the bed.

"Not really, it's just a standard room for all recruits; the only different of each is the color scheme." Hikaru said, looking around her room for a moment then resting her eyes back onto Madoka. "Anyways, you should probably eat the cake Zeo gave you; you don't want to be small forever, now do you?" Madoka looked shocked and started blushing.

"B-but what about the clothes?! Shouldn't you get me some first?!" Madoka questioned, not wanting to outgrow her clothes in front of anyone.

"Relax, that's what I'm going to do." Hikaru explained. "I just need to see what size you are, if you're going to need clothes that are big on me or small on me. My guess is smaller, but it's pretty hard to tell when you're only a few inches tall." Madoka looked at Hikaru, and Hikaru could tell she still wasn't going to agree yet. Hikaru sighed and held up her blanket. "Look, all you need to do is eat the cake and stand up. I'll hold up the blanket so I don't see anything but your head. I just need to see how much shorter you are than me so I can guess you size accordingly. Got it?" Madoka reluctantly nodded, and almost took a bite out of the cake, before Hikaru added something.

"And if I were you, I'd get out of those goggles before you grew, you probably don't want to sit on them." Madoka did as she was advised, and climbed out of the goggles and put enough distance between her so they didn't get sat on, and took a bite of the cake. It didn't taste very good, it tasted like a mixture between dirt and sugar water to Madoka. But not even moments after she took a bite, Madoka felt a warm, tingling feeling as her body grew. Hikaru held up the blanket like she said she would as Madoka felt her 'clothing' tear as it became too small for her.

_Too bad, _Madoka thought, _it was actually pretty nice. Well, for a handkerchief dress anyway. _Pretty soon, Madoka was back to her original size. As soon as she was, she stood up so Hikaru could see how tall she was, like she had agreed to earlier. Madoka was (not surprisingly) shorter than Hikaru, only reaching the bluenette's nose. Hikaru studied Madoka a moment, but then handed her the blanket as she walked over to the dresser and started rummaging through it. It took a few minutes, but Hikaru finally found something that she knew would fit Madoka (and that she'd hopefully like).

"Sorry if you don't like it, but I don't have a lot of clothes, so it's the only thing I can spare that's in your size." Hikaru explained as she gave Madoka the dress, along with a pair of shoes, and walked out of the room to give her some privacy to change.

Madoka looked at the dress. It was a pale pink sleeveless dress and by the look of it, if Madoka was to wear it the hem would sweep against the floor. The top had three white laces stitched into it that made it look like there was a sideways 'X' over her chest, ribcage, and stomach. There also was a white apron that was tied just under the last sideways 'X', below the stomach, that went just past what Madoka thought would be her mid-thigh. Along with the dress, Hikaru included mid-thigh length socks and pale pink ballet-flats for Madoka to wear, which she was grateful for.

Madoka put it on and was surprised how well it fit. Madoka started walking towards the door (but not before putting her goggles back on her head) to meet Hikaru, guessing that she was waiting for her to finish changing outside the door, when she tripped over the hem of her dress. Hikaru heard the sound of Madoka tripping and came back inside. She smiled a little in amusement, guessing that Madoka wasn't used to wearing such long dresses, and an idea formed in Hikaru's head.

"What are you doing?" Madoka asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position as she noticed Hikaru rummaging through her dresser again, only to pull out a pair of scissors.

"Helping you out a little, now stand up." Madoka did as she was told and stood back up. Hikaru knelt down and started carefully cutting the dress, making it knee-length on Madoka. Sure it wasn't like most of the dresses were, but Hikaru figured the clothing style must be a little different on the surface, so she thought she'd make it a little easier for Madoka to move around. When Hikaru finished cutting the bottom of the dress, it was almost perfectly even.

"I think we've kept the others waiting long enough." Hikaru stated, standing up.

"I hope they aren't upset we're making them wait." Madoka agreed, worried that they might get mad.

"Don't worry; it didn't take us that long. Come on." Madoka and Hikaru left the room and continued down the hallway until they were back to where they first were, only to see a few new faces with Toby and Zeo. Besides just being Toby and Zeo, Benkei, Tsubasa (along with Eagle) and two other boys that Madoka didn't recognize were with them.

"Tsubasa!" Madoka exclaimed as she ran towards the others, glad that she had learned his name. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"Who's this Tsubasa, your girlfriend?" One of the boys Madoka didn't know mocked. Madoka blushed.

"N-no! I don't even know the guy!" Madoka defended.

"Relax, I was just messing with you. No need to get defensive."

"I'm not getting defensive!" Madoka argued.

"Really now?! 'Cause that's what it looks like to me!" He argued back, taking a step closer to her.

"Well what do you know?!" Madoka took another step closer to him.

"A lot more than you by the looks of it!" By now they were practically in each other's face, you could almost see lightning traveling between them.

"Now's not really an appropriate time for fighting you two." Tsubasa interrupted as they both just glared at each other one more time and took a step apart, crossing their arms and turning their heads away from each other. Tsubasa sighed, why must Kyouya clash with nearly everyone he meets?

"That's Kyouya," Hikaru explained, "also known as Cheshire. I assume you don't know Yu either." Before Madoka could ask who Yu was, a small yellow-orange haired boy literally jumped in front of Madoka and started talking a mile a minute, not giving any time for Madoka to respond to anything he said.

"Hi, I'm March Hare but that name sounds funny so just call me Yu! Do you like beyblade because if you do we should beyblade against each other because I've beybladed against a lot of people here and most of them always beet me which gets me mad and now I want to battle someone new! Do you like ice-cream? I want some ice-cream but Tsubasa said I can't have any because I'm hyper enough as it is and it's really hard to get ice-cream because we don't have it here in Wonderland and we have to go to the surface to get some! Last time I got some was for my birthday which was really fun because I got to go to the surface world and I liked it a lot but they didn't have beyblade which made me really mad because I wanted to beyblade against Tsubasa! He's really strong! So is Kyo-yo, Gingky, Tsubasa and Masamoo-moo is too, but he's not as strong as them! Hippity-hop's really strong too, but she won't beyblade anymore so I've never seen her beyblade but from what Kenchi's said she's really, really strong!"

_Does he not realize that no one can understand him or does he just like to hear himself talk?! _Madoka thought sweatdropping.

"So." Zeo interrupted the little boy's rant about beyblade and ice-cream. "Where should we begin telling Madoka about Wonderland?"

* * *

**So what did you think? The Madoka and Hikaru scene was very fun to write. Hikaru was just like "GROW ALREADY" and Madoka was like "NO! I'm not going to be naked in front of you!" Anyways, question time.**

**What would you guys think if I took down the Madoka poll, just having multiple endings for each character, and put up a Hikaru one instead?**

**Would it be a good idea, but then the only romance would be at the end, and throughout the story she'd gradually bond with each character. Sure it'd be more work for me, but it'd make all of you happy. Just tell me your opinion, and if you like Death Note, please read and send an OC to my story, 'Second Best'. (Okay, no more advertising!)**


	6. A History Lesson in Wonderland?

**Wow, already on Chapter 6. I'm on a roll! It's getting a lot of reviews for only being my second story, so that's a good thing. This is the longest chapter so far (not counting the authors note... I think). Do you guys like this idea? It takes me two days to write it, but it's a lot longer? Or would you prefer a semi-short chapter a day (or every other day, since I'm planning on starting to update my other story again) or would you prefer longer chapter although it will take me twice as long. Anyways, reply time.**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Yes, an update! Yeah, that idea was weird. Just something that came to the top of my head randomly. I'm glad you liked those little scenes, and I will try to add more humor like that, but that chapter was kind of a filter and now I'm starting to get involved in the actual story-line. And I decided that I'm going to take down the Madoka poll and keep track of how many votes each person had and put up the Hikaru one until chapter 12 or so (so another 6 chapters), then I'll put up a new Madoka poll, this time with all possible characters I'm going to include in this story. So then everyone will be able to revote, and I'll add the polls from the first one into it.**

**BlackCatNeko999- I'm glad you like this, it makes me happy that people like what I write ^_^ And I'm glad you like my humor! Boo :( I was really hoping that you could post multiple polls, oh well. If you want to hear about my idea read the last review ('Cause I'm to lazy to repeat it, lol). But don't worry, the poll will go back up by chapter 12 or so (maybe sooner, maybe later). I'm planning on their to be around 30 chapters or so in this fic, so don't worry. There will be pleanty of time for voting, then you'll be able to vote again!**

**And yes, Madoka and Kyouya didn't exactly get off on the right foot. They'll get along a better in this chapter... for a few paragraphs. Eh... who am I kidding. Yu was so fun to right, I just bring out my childish side and write what I would say if I was him. It helps that sometime I role-play with my friends too :) or at least one of them who also likes role-playing. And if you did that, I would die, then resurrect, then add you to my favorite authors list! It's very difficult to get on there (not really, but I don't pick just anyone. Right now I only have a few possible contenders that I might add).**

**Desert Rose 111- I'm glad you like Hikaru's room. I tried to stretch the idea that Wonderland was VERY different that our world... so yeah. I want to have a bedroom like her's too. And thank you. It's not fun when your picked on :( not fun at all. And don't worry, the poll will reopen soon, but she's the main character. Whose to say how many chapters Hikaru will take place in.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.- Glad you found it amusing. I though Kyouya fit as the Cheshire cat because he's complex and confusing and his bey is a cat (that's actually the main reason) and I made Yu the March Hare because he's small and wild and crazy XD**

**Supersailorcard- Thank you, I'm glad people like this story. You're idea's certainly are interesting. I've actually pondered that idea. I still haven't decided if that would be why yet, but you'll find out eventually. And so will I XD. And I am going to update... now! Glad you like this, and I haven't decided what way I'm going to go yet. And KyoMado is currently in 2nd place... sorry. RyuMado is in 5th place. And GinMado is in first.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade (no witty comment today, can't think of any)**

* * *

"Where should we begin?" Hikaru asked the others, as they were now sitting in a large sitting area, nearly every one having a cup of tea. Iced tea, that is.

The room they were in was rather large, since the members of the resistance often came and went as they pleased, they needed a large enough place for everyone to have a spot to sit. According to Hikaru, the room could see how many people needed to enter, and added enough furniture for them all to sit down. Right now, the room had a large, tie-dye floating couch (that was similar to Hikaru's floating bed in that aspect), that was large enough to hold five people, a multicolored floating loveseat, which was a bright green that turned blue when the light hit it just right, and a red floating love seat, that turned purple in the light. Once everyone had took a seat, Benkei ended up taking the chair (which sunk a little closer to the ground under his weight) and Yu and Tsubasa sat on the loveseat (so Tsubasa could keep a closer eye on Yu, and so Yu wouldn't climb all over everybody on the couch). And on the couch, in order from left to right, was Madoka, Toby, Hikaru, Zeo and lastly Kyouya, trying to put as much distance between him and Madoka as possible.

"I think before we do anything, we should explain Wonderland's history a little, so Madoka can get the brief idea of the world." Toby suggested.

"Good idea, Toby!" Zeo congratulated his closest friend. "So, who wants to explain?"

"Oh! Oh! I'll do it! Pick me! Pick me!" Yu screeched, jumping up and down on the floating loveseat waving his arms around. He was ignored however.

"I'll do it." Toby offered, and drawing everyone's attention to him, with the exception of Yu, who just awed in disappointment. "No one exactly knows where Wonderland is located in the universe, if it's an extension of the surface world or a whole other world itself. We don't know if it's located in another dimension or in a world just under Earth's surface. Very few people have traveled in-between the worlds, as portals in-between the worlds open and close at random, and it's very difficult to track just where. I suppose it's rather lucky that that happens though, since the King of Heartbreaks can't attack the surface world since he doesn't know where it is."

"Who exactly is the King of Heartbreaks?" Madoka asked, from what she's heard, he's not a good guy. Toby continued his explanation.

"Shortly after Wonderland was formed, the world was at war. Nobody agreed on anything, and everyone wanted something else. Eventually the world split into four kingdoms, Spades, Hearts, Diamonds and Clubs. Each group cherished something precious, the Spades cherished knowledge, the Hearts power, Diamonds wealth and the Clubs friendship and bonds. Along with the four main groups, there were also several unknown neutral groups, whose name is only known by the members of it. In each of the four main groups, there are four rulers. The Ace, who's the best beyblader in the country. The King, the second best male blader in the country, first if the Ace is a female, who doesn't have to be in the royal bloodline, it's just a high ranking name given to them. The Queen, whose the best female blader, or second best, if the Ace is a girl, whose title isn't given to them by marrying the King, contrary to popular belief. And then there's the Jack, who's the fourth best blader in the country.

"So who are the Ace, King, Queen and Jack of each of the Kingdom's now?" Madoka asked curiously, this time Hikaru responded.

"The Ace of Spades is a young man named Dashan, the King is a boy named Chi-Yun, but don't underestimate him because of his age, he's actually very strong, trained under Dashan himself, the Queen is a girl named Mei-Mei, and the Jack is a boy named Chao Xin. The Ace of Diamonds is a man by the name of Julian Konzern, the best blader in the kingdom and the son of a nobleman, the King is a guy who calls himself Wales, the Queen in a lady named Sophie and the Jack is a man named Klaus. The Ace of Clubs is actually one of our close friends, a boy named Gingka Hagane, and his father Ryo Hagane is the King, they don't have a queen and the Jack is another one of our friends Masamune." Madoka noticed Zeo and Toby both flinch a little when Hikaru said Masamune's name, and she couldn't help but be a little curious as to why, but she didn't want to ask about it until she knew them better.

"And the King of Heartbreaks?"

"The King of Heartbreaks is a strong, ruthless man named Ryuga, who's the Ace of Hearts, but he's so strong he overthrew the King, Queen and Jack, making him the only ruler in the land of Hearts." Zeo explained. "He's power-hungry, trying to overthrow the kingdoms, but they've managed to keep him at bay, barely though."

"And what about the smaller groups?" Madoka asked, changing the subject since the King of Heartbreaks seemed to be a touchy subject for many of them. "Do they have a ruler too?"

"Most of the small groups, like the here and the Underground, are self-governed. Very few of them know about each other, unless you're like us and have multiple bases of operation." Tsubasa answered.

"I think that's about everything, anything we forgot?" Hikaru asked the others.

"I have a question!" Yu proclaimed, all eyes resting on him.

"But you already know about Wonderland, what question could you have?!" Benkei asked the small boy, who just looked at Kyouya then at Tsubasa.

"What happened to you guys after you left the Underground when it was being attacked?" Tsubasa thought for a moment before he started explaining.

"Well…"

~Flashback~

_Tsubasa and Kyouya had just finished fleeing Jack and Damian when they were distracted yelling at each other, and stopped briefly to discuss what to do next._

_"Remind me again why we ran instead of crushing them like the puny bugs they are?!" Kyouya asked, a little upset that he couldn't actually battle them in a decent match._

_"We need to go to the Resistance base, I sent a friend there and I need to make sure she got their safely."_

_"A friend, huh? All of our comrades are at the Resistance base, and you're not the social type, so what is it about then?"_

_"I'm telling you the truth, a girl from the surface found her way into my house. She can see us, and I don't know how it's possible."_

_"Now's not the time to be worrying about useless junk like some random girl, we have to go. I'm getting sick of these guards, they're all pathetically weak. Hmm… maybe this girl's a better blader than them?" Tsubasa sweatdropped, is beyblading the only thing that he can think of at a time like this._

_"We better get going then. Come on." Tsubasa said, walking._

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Kyouya said, yet he quickly caught up with Tsubasa and walked in step with him._

~Flashback End~

"And then we arrived at the base and ran into Yu while we were on our way here." Tsubasa said, finishing his story. "Any more questions?"

"How long am I going to be here?" Madoka asked.

"It's hard to say." Zeo responded. "It could be a day, it could be a week, it could even be a year for all we know. We're not quite sure where the portals open up and when they do, so it's nearly impossible to tell. When one does open, it could be thousands of miles away from your home too."

"So I'm going to be stuck here a while?" Madoka looked down sadly, she was already starting to get a little homesick, who's to say what will happen to her father while she's gone. Did he even realize she was missing yet? "Where am I going to stay even?"

"Don't worry!" Zeo assured. "We have plenty of empty rooms here, so you can just stay in one of them until we find a way to return you home!"

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry, like I said earlier, members come and go when they want. It won't be a bother at all." Hikaru promised the younger girl, who just smiled softly.

"I'm going to help you out as much as I can!" She proclaimed, standing up with a determined look on her face, then noticed that everyone was staring at her, and then sat down blushing about her sudden outburst.

"You've got a fire in you." Kyouya remarked. "I _might_ be able to tolerate you after all_._"

"Wow that means so much coming from _you._" Madoka muttered sarcastically, earning herself a glare from Kyouya.

"Anyways, before you can even think about helping us, you need to get a beyblade." Zeo interjected their blossoming quarrel. "And I know just where you can get one."

"Where?" Madoka asked, Zeo looked at Toby mischievously, and then they both looked at Madoka with a creepy smile on their faces.

"It's a surprise." Zeo answered, and Madoka gulped, she did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Well, Madoka was kind of right. Nothing bad had happened, yet. But Madoka had the prying feeling that she, Toby, and Zeo had gotten lost walking in the forest to a location that neither boy would reveal to Madoka.

"So, what's the surface like Madoka?" Zeo asked as they walked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's a lot different than here. It's not as colorful, and we don't have beyblades." Madoka responded, and Zeo frowned.

"That sounds boring." Zeo stated plainly, and Toby nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, we do have stuff like movies, and video-games."

"What are movies?" Toby asked, the same time Zeo asked what video-games were.

"They're… well… it's hard to explain!" Madoka thought a few moments. "It's kind of like a bunch of moving pictures on a screen. And in video-games those moving pictures are interactive and you can control what they do."

"We have moving pictures here, but none of them respond to us at all." Toby said, and Madoka looked at him in surprise.

_Moving pictures? _She thought. _That's insane._

"We're almost here." Zeo said, looking at their surroundings.

"Where are we going anyways?" Madoka asked, and Toby looked at her and smiled.

"We told you, it's a surprise." Finally, they reached a cave. Madoka briefly wondered what was so special about a cave, when Zeo and Toby started walking in, dragging her with them. Madoka looked at the wall in awe. At first, it looked like there were a lot of multi-colored stones in the wall, but on closer inspection, she could see that they were beyblades.

"Sure shops sell a lot of beyblades and beyparts." Toby started.

"But here is where the best of them are, who aren't chosen by their blader, but chooses them instead." Zeo finished. "This is where all of us got our beys, even if we had gotten one at a shop before. Those were fakes though, lacking a beyspirit. These ones, however, are the originals, not replicas. So they have much more strength. This is just one of the caves around Wonderland, there are dozens of them. We came to see if you're bey is here, and if it is, what bey it is."

Finally, they reached the middle of the cave, there was a huge blue gemstone sticking out of the ground. Toby and Zeo walked over to it, gesturing for Madoka to follow.

"Just put your hands on this stone and focus all of your energy to your hands and into the rock, and if your bey is here, it should come to you." Toby explained.

"How do I focus my energy?" Madoka asked.

"Just put your hands on the stone and concentrate really hard on the little bit of space in-between your hand and the stone." Zeo simplified. Madoka did as she was told and put both hands on the stone, focusing hard on putting her energy into the stone. Pretty soon, the stone started glowing light blue, and the light illuminated the entire cave. Madoka almost pulled her hands off of the stone in shock, if it wasn't for Zeo and Toby noticing her surprised look and each holding her hands down on the stone. A few seconds later, the three of them noticed a small bright light in the air, and it slowly floated closer to Madoka, stopping only a short distance away from her chest. Madoka hesitantly remover her hands from the stone (as Zeo and Toby had removed theirs from hers, letting her grab the light) and cupped her hands under the light, not touching in for fear of the light burning her if it touched her skin. The light stopped glowing and the object lightly fell into her hands.

It was a bey, a bey that was similar to what Zeo and Toby had seen before, yet then again it was like nothing they had ever seen before. The Face Bolt was white, with a pale yellow side of a woman's face on it with pale pink flame-like hair, flowing behind her. In white bubble letters, outlined in hot pink so they were visible, was the word 'VIRGO'. The elegant looking energy ring was made to in a pale pink smooth, flowing design to emulate a woman's hair, and features a small notch on both sides. The Fusion Wheel had twelve spikes facing the clockwise direction, which were closely packed together with very little space between each one, giving it an overall round shape. The Spin Track was fairly tall for the bey's small size, and was a pale yellow color. The Performance Tip was a hot pink color, and it looked rather flat.

"What is that?" Madoka asked, and neither Zeo nor Toby had an exact answer.

"I… don't know." Zeo responded truthfully.

"But you got you're bey, and that's all that matters." Toby added.

"But what bey is it? I remember Tsubasa saying something about each bey having a certain name…"

"If my guess is correct, that's a Light Virgo 145F." Toby responded.

* * *

**What did you think of Madoka's bey? I added everyone's suggestions and created a mixture between Mad Gasher 145F, Virgo and my own bey (basically the type and color scheme).**

**Would you rather be in our world with movies and video-games (and fanfiction) or in Wonderland with beyblades?**

**I'd rather be in Wonderland, but I'm addicted to fanficion. But I do love beyblade. But I love adventure more, so defiantly Wonderland. By the way, what did you guys think of the poll idea? You don't have me for it, do you? I'm really not trying to upset anyone, but it was just an idea. I'm sorry if any of you don't like it, but I've already made up my mind. But don't worry, it will be reposted will _all possible candidates _for Madoka's affection. Oh, and how do you think I should end the story (I'm not ending it now, but for future reference). But I'm not going to officially ask that question until future chapters.**

**Anyways, I think I ranted long enough, so there's only one thing left to do!**

**Sky out, PeAcE!**


	7. Bubbles in Wonderland?

**Oh where oh where did my reviewers go? I took so long hoping to get some more reviewers, but nope. Only 3. Well, to those 3 reviewers (plus anyone whose been reading), sorry it took me so long to update. I'm co-writing 2 Death Note stories with 2 different people and I'm starting a new Naruto story (curse you plot bunnies!) and I've been trying to think of a good fic for Fallenbey's contest. I would have updates sooner, but I've just been so busy in working on my other stories, plus I have a good idea for a Bleach/Fairy Tale Crossover about what happens after Senna disappears in Bleach: Memories of Nobody. If anyone wants to co-write it with me (what? I get a lot of idea's for stories but I often don't know how to lead up to those ideas) I'll gladly accept any help I can get.**

**Anyways, reply time.**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Glad you like Wonderland's history, and yes, Yu is adorable. Yep, it's Ryuga! And not to fret, I have an idea to introduce Gingka (and all other characters) but it is going to take a little while to get to that point. Hmm... end it with Ryuga getting defeated. But if I do that, I'll have to make a sequal to this. Yes, that might be just what I do. Thanks for the idea. And I'm glad you liked Madoka's bey, I actually put a lot of thought into that. Wonderland would be awesome!**

**BlackNekoCat999- Most stories have a happy ending, but I'm not sure if I should follow it of stray from clichés or not... Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. And I'm glad you like this combination!**

**Yeah, but the portals are so random, it would be nearly impossible to live in both. And really, you did? Huh, I must have written it without realizing it. And thanks, sorry it took so long.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z.- I'm glad that you like this and the kingdom/rulers. I basically just followed the Teams in Metal Masters. And yes, that bey does suit her (and her Alice persona). That was the point of that question, to make you think. Would you make sacrifices for a dream world? That's basically the question. Thank you, and sorry it took so long.**

**WARNING- The character's are CARTOONS and this is a fictional world, do not do what Zeo, or Toby do in this chapter or else you will be severely injured. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer- Remember that time I owned Metal Fight Beyblade? Yeah... that was a good dream. To bad I woke up :(**

* * *

"Light Virgo 145F?" Madoka asked as she looked at her bey once again, which was lying delicately in her hands.

"That'd be my guess, although it is very rare to get a light bey, I don't think that's happened in a long time." Toby responded, and Zeo closed his eyes in deep though. "Huh? What's wrong, Zeo?"

"Light Virgo, huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Zeo thought for a moment, but then gave up since he could not think of it for the life of him. "Well we should probably get back, we don't want to make the others wait forever."

"Actually, I was kind of hoping that I could battle one of you guys. " Madoka admitted. "Since, you know, I just got a bey, and I haven't learned what a beybattle is yet, and I really want to find out."

Zeo and Toby looked at each other for a moment, then back at Madoka, smiling.

"Already want to battle, huh?" Zeo lightly teased. "I have a feeling that you're going to fit in just fine here."

"And you're in luck." Toby added. "We have a training area pretty close to here, we can battle there." Madoka smiled happily.

"That's great!" Madoka followed Toby and Zeo a little ways nearly bursting in joy at the thought of finally being able to figure out what the big deal about beyblade is. Finally, they reached a cliff, and at the bottom of it, Madoka saw a bunch of blemishes caused in the earth's surface, probably caused by something hitting it with a lot of force (perhaps a meteor shower) making nice, even, round, medium-sized holes in the ground.

"Whoa…" Madoka gasped in awe as she the view from the cliff. Not only was there a lot of holes, but there was a beautiful sea behind it… with bubbles floating in the air above it? The bubbles were huge, where were they coming from.

Madoka ignored that thought for now, but then looked back down at the holes in the ground. It was an awfully steep cliff, and up rather high too. How would they get down? Zeo, looking at the confused look on her face, looked at Toby with an evil smirk on his face. You could almost see Toby's expression saying, 'Are you mad?', but Zeo's smirk just grew.

"How about we go down there and battle?" Zeo asked, and Madoka nodded excitedly.

"That sounds great, but how do we get down?" Before she could get a response Zeo jumped off of the cliff. Madoka quickly looked down in fear for Zeo, only to not see him (or his mangled body) anywhere in sight, only a bunch of giant flower-type things at the bottom of the cliff.

"Zeo?" Madoka asked, and then she saw a giant flower-like object quickly open up then close again, as if spitting something out. It looked like a bubble, but there was something inside of it.

_Wait! _Madoka thought. _Is that-_

"Zeo." Toby stated, as if reading her mind. "The thing at the bottom of the cliff is an insect-eating plant, and if it swallows anything that's not insects, or if it gets bored, it spits out a bubble from its soap-like saliva. It's the safest way to travel from place to place, since the bubble will only pop when you want it to pop, or if it's hit with a beyblade at a high speed, and it will go in any direction you want it to go, you just have to use the power of your mind.

"But we shouldn't keep Zeo waiting forever, just jump off of the cliff and one of the many flowers will catch you and spit you out." Toby explained, but Madoka looked at him like he was crazy

"Are you kidding? There is no way I'm jumping off a cliff and putting my life in the hands of a man-eating plant!"

"Actually, they don't eat people. But you should be careful; there are some plants here that will do that." Madoka looked at Toby in shock.

_Tsubasa wasn't kidding, this place _is _dangerous! _Madoka thought, thinking he was kidding before.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" Toby asked, and Madoka shook her head quickly. "Well, then I'm really, really sorry about this." Before Madoka could comprehend what he meant he stuck a hand forwards and pushed her off the edge, jumping off right after she screamed and closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the ground that she would soon be on from her fatal fall. She thought she was going to land on the cold, hard ground. But instead, she fell on a warm, soft surface. She still didn't bother to close her eyes, but she felt something close around her. When Madoka couldn't take it anymore, she slowly opened one of her eyes, only to see darkness. Confused, she opened the other one and looked around. Whatever she was in, it was becoming a little hot… and sticky. Then she saw a light appear above her, and then she was shot out of her prison and sky-rocketed into the air above it, struggling to not go rolling around in the odd object she was in. It took her a moment to realize that she had, in fact, fallen into one of the odd Bubble-Flowers (as she had mentally named it) and was spit out of it in a bubble.

"See, it wasn't that bad." She heard Toby say, and she turned her head to see the white haired boy standing inside of a bubble looking at her. Madoka huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well you didn't have to push me off of a cliff."

"Would you have jumped otherwise?" Toby asked, and Madoka remained silent.

_I don't know if I should thank him or punch him. _She pondered.

"'Bout time you guy's got here." She heard Zeo say, turning her head in the direction she heard him talking from. She sweatdropped at the position he was in, lying on his back with his hands behind his head, looking at her yet at the same time at the sky above her. Was he really that comfortable inside of the bubble that he didn't have the constant fear of it popping and falling to him death? He was either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid (or both).

"So," Zeo started. "Which one of us do you want to battle against?" Madoka thought about it for a moment.

"Zeo." She decided, and Zeo smirked.

"So I get to be you're first opponent?! Well, I'm not going to take it easy on you just because you're a beginner!"

"Umm… how do we get down?" Madoka asked.

* * *

A little while later (after Zeo and Toby had tried to explain to her she had to mentally pop the bubble, but she didn't know how to do, even after they both had showed her. So they ended up using Zeo's beyblade, Spiral Fox TR145W²D, to pop the bubble. This resulted in Madoka falling and landing on poor Toby, who tried to catch her so she didn't get hurt but ended with her falling on him. At least she was pretty small for her age, so Toby didn't get hurt too badly.), they were standing in their spots around a hole (which Madoka learned that Toby and Zeo called a bey stadium) with Zeo standing on one side, and Madoka and Toby standing in another, Toby explaining to her how to beyblade, which didn't make a lot of since to her. Toby then just told her to rely on her instinct, and that her bey spirit would help her if she needed it, and just to trust her partner. Pretty soon, they were facing each other with their launcher in their hands.

"Three." Zeo started.

"Two?" Madoka continued, not sure if that was what she was supposed to know or not.

"One." Zeo finished, and Madoka guessed that she was doing it right.

"Let it rip!" He and Toby yelled, and Madoka took that as the time she was supposed to pull on the rip-cord and release her bey into the stadium. Apparently she was right, since Zeo did the exact same thing. Pretty soon, both beys were circling each other around the stadium and waiting for an opportunity to attack.

"Fox!" Zeo shouted, and his bey charged at Madoka's bey, and she sighed, guessing she was going to be defeated.

_I was hoping I would have lasted longer than that. _Madoka thought, and it seemed that Virgo had heard her, because it leaned to the left, avoiding Zeo's attack. _Huh? How did it do that? It's just an inanimate object, right?_

"Not bad." Zeo commented. "But not good enough, again, Fox!" Fox charged at Virgo again, but once again, Virgo dodged its attack.

"Madoka, try attacking!" Toby instructed.

"Uh… I'll try. Go, Virgo!" Virgo quickly charged at Fox, but Fox leaned out of the way and Virgo missed.

"Fox!" Fox quickly charged at Virgo, who was just recovering from an attempted attack and attacked it. "That's the uppercut, Fox's specialty." Zeo explained as Virgo flew out of the stadium and landed on the ground about 10 feet away. Madoka quickly ran to her bey and inspected it for any damage, since she wasn't sure how badly hurt it would be after getting slammed into another bey and sent flying.

"I lost…" Madoka muttered, she wasn't surprised, since it was her first beybattle after all, but still… she was pretty disappointed.

"Don't worry!" Zeo assured her. "When I first started, I wasn't very good either, but I've been doing this a long time and you managed to avoid two of my attacks. That's pretty good for your first beyblade battle, especially since you haven't seen any before."

"Really?" Madoka asked, from what she saw he was pretty good. But when he started he was even worse than her?

Zeo nodded and Toby looked at the sky, it was starting to get dark. They should probably be heading back to the base or else the others might worry. Plus, it wasn't exactly safe to be outside at night, there were a lot of horrors that could happen at night. You always had to be careful.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I just felt that that was a good spot to end it (and I felt if I didn't update soon, you guy's would start a riot). The scene with Toby pushing Madoka off of the cliff was fun to write.**

**What would you do if Toby pushed you off of a cliff?**

**I'd scream then laugh at the same time then hug him for giving me the courage to do that then punch him for scaring me half to death.**


	8. Shady Figures in Wonderland?

**I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that it took me FOREVER to update *dodges flaming pitchfork* oh no, not you guy's too! I'm sorry *dodges machine gun bullets* GAH! Don't kill me, then I won't be able to update this anymore! *gun stops shooting* Phew. Glad that's over and done with. But seriously, sorry. I got sick, and I was working on my other fics, and my computer broke for a short amount of time. So, SORRY! But, while I was sick I got inspiration for future idea's from the movies ****_Alice In Wonderland (2010), Oz the Great and Powerful, Happily N'ever After, Snow White and the Huntsman, etcetera, etcetera. _****What? When I was sick, I felt like watching Fantasy Movies (and zombie movies, but that's a different story). Anyways, reply time! Oh, and Happy Turkey Day (Happy Thanksgiving)**

**Angelfromheaven2012- I'm glad you liked it! Haha, sweet, sweet payback. Push me off of a cliff, and I'll fall on you. It sounds like I completely broke the laws of gravity in that last sentence, HA! In you're face gravity, you'll never *falls on face* CURSE YOU GRAVITY! Ah- sorry. I was on cold pills a lot the past few days and we ran out (since apparently we never buy medicine!) so I'm a little loopy from the cold taking over! CURSE YOU COLD! Ahem, sorry! Although I'm acting all happy and stuff, in reality I feel like crap. I hate my being sick. Anyways back to you're response at hand, NO! DON'T KILL TOBY, HASN'T HE SUFFERED ENOUGH! BEING SICK THEN MIND CONTROLED! HASN'T HE SUFFERED ENOUGH TTTT_TTTT Ahem- sorry!**

**BlackCatNeko999- HAHA! Pushing him off before he can push you off! Excellent, excellent. Oh great, now I sound like an evil villain. I guess I sort of am, for what I put Zeo through in my new story. Poor, poor Zeo. I feel so bad about that! But it did turn out pretty well, for my first story like that. I might just have to make that an actually story, telling about his past... Sorry, I got sidetracked! SORRY! I'm a little ADD today (no offence to anyone who has that, I might have it, I'm not sure! My parents are too cheap to take me to someone to see if I have any mental issues!).**

**Haha, I'm starting to see the Zeo/Madoka potential too. If it doesn't end up being in this one, I might just have too make a story including that! And yes, I was planning on having her battle Toby too, but I got a little lazy. Plus you wouldn't want to overwhelm Madoka on her first beyblading experience. And sorry it took so long to update!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z- I would understand where you're coming from. Toby's been through so much already, you just can't hurt him :D And the cliff scene was pure fun to write. And the flowers, the idea was just completely random. I have no clue where it was coming from. I just re-read the summary, and I was like, man-eating plants? What was I on when I wrote this? (Answer, a ****_ton_**** of soda) And BOOM! Bubble-Flowers. Though I will admit, ****_Oz the Great and Powerful_**** did inspire the giant bubble idea a little. But the flowers was all me!**

**Kunoichi Al- Hello! I'm quite glad that you like my story! KyoMado? Well, since you're reviewing as a guest I'm assuming that you don't have an account, so you're vote will be counted! Unless I forget about it, but the poll for that will be up once again, so yeah! I will mentally add it!**

**Aridaia Tremon- I'm glad that you like this! Thank you, I'm quite glad that you like this. Although the translation came through a little rough, I understand what you are saying for the most part, so thank you! And the poll will be put back up for who ends with Madoka, so you can vote for that! Thank you again, I'm glad that you like this story!**

**Guest- You're wish has been granted. Here is more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING that you recognize (I listed A LOT up above, and I'm to lazy to add it again).**

**Oh, and if you didn't already, please check out my new story ****_I've Become So Numb._**** It's about Zeo's sad past, before he met Toby and Masamune. And please vote for who you think Hikaru should end up with on my profile.**

* * *

When Toby, Zeo and Madoka arrived back at the Resistance's hideout, Yu quickly ran up to them and started bombarded them will all sorts of questions on what happened and why they were gone so long.

"Where did you guy's go? Did you find a bey? What type of bey is it? Did you battle anybody yet? Did you win? Is you're bey strong? Will you beybattle me? Huh, will ya? Please, please, please?" Yu pestered, asking many questions like that and more, and the three were exhausted from the trip to the cave and back, not to mention the beybattle and falling for their lives (the last one applying to Madoka only), and weren't to keen on giving Yu his answers right then.

"Yu, quit bothering them. I'm sure they're tired from their long journey." Tsubasa said coming to their rescue. "Though I will admit, I am a bit curious. What bey did you get?"

Madoka reached into the pocket of her apron and pulled out her light-colored bey, holding it by it's side, showing them the front, allowing them to view the face bolt.

"It's Light Virgo 145F, at least, according to Toby." Madoka added the last part after a little thought, considering that Toby wasn't for sure that he was correct on his guess. Everyone looked a little shocked after she said the name of her bey. Hikaru was the first to snap out of it.

"You're probably tired, aren't you?" Hikaru questioned Madoka.

"Yeah, I'm beat. You guy's wouldn't happen to have a room for me to stay in, would you?" Madoka asked hopefully.

"Actually we do, follow me." Hikaru started walking down the hallway where all of the living quarters of the members of the Resistance were, and they eventually came to a blank door, and Hikaru opened up the room.

The room was fairly similar to Hikaru's. The floor was the same as Hikaru's was, and all the objects were the same. But Hikaru sure wasn't kidding when she said that the color scheme was different. Instead of the baby blue-to-lavender walls, hers were a pale pink, changing to sky blue when the light hit it just right.

The tie-dyed sheets on the floating bed were the same as the one's in Hikaru's room, and her blankets were similar to Hikaru's, changing from sky blue-to-pale pink instead of pale pink-to-sky blue. The dresser was identical to Hikaru's, made out of the same rainbow colored wood and sitting in the exact same place as Hikaru's had been. Either Hikaru didn't feel like changing it up at all or she adjusted Madoka's room to be similar to hers. Madoka was kind of curious about the color's though, did they find each member a room that matched how they looked/dressed or did they paint it like that or what?

"Sorry, but I don't have any spare clothes to lend you to sleep in. You're going to have to sleep in that." Hikaru apologized to her, after Madoka yawned, clearly ready for bed. "Well, I have to get back to the others. I'll leave you alone so you can go to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Madoka said to Hikaru as she left, closing the door behind her. Madoka sighed and collapsed onto her bed, exhausted. Looking up at the ceiling, she noticed several floating candles high up in the air.

So that's how they get light inside here. I didn't notice that they didn't have light-switches. I wonder what Hikaru and the other's are doing? What about my father? Does he even realize that I'm gone yet? I hope he hasn't worried to much.

Madoka rolled on her side and attempted to fall asleep, but couldn't do to all of the light.

"I wish these candles would just go out." Madoka thought for a moment, if they could control the bubbles at the bey-stadium, then maybe her thoughts could control the floating bed. After all, it was worth a shot. Madoka moved from laying on her bed, to sitting on her knees. She took a deep breath and started concentrating, and sure enough her bed started rising in the air. Pretty soon, she was level with the candles. She took another deep breath, and blew a gust of air as hard as she could at the candles, which moved a little at the gust of air, but did go out, much to Madoka's delight. She concentrated once more, and made her bed return to the ground once again (or at least, she assumed she was pretty close, since it was to dark to see clearly, and there were no windows in the room). Madoka lied down once again and finally fell asleep.

* * *

Hikaru walked back down the hallway to return to the Resistance and discuss an important matter. A _very _important matter that might just involve the very fate of Wonderland itself.

"You don't really think she is, do you?" Hikaru heard Benkei ask on the other side of the door. Hikaru opened it up to reveal all of the members of the Resistance (plus Kyouya, who wasn't exactly classified as a member, since he truly did whatever he felt like, rarely consulting the Resistance at all), making them jump at the sound of the sound of the door opening.

"You guy's shouldn't be talking about this matter here, what if _she _had been the one on the other side of the door. How would we explain to her that she might be Wonderlands only hope?" Everyone (mostly Benkei) looked down shamefully, she was right.

So, they decided to continue their discussion in the meeting room. The room was fairly big, a large amount of people could fit in their if necisarry. The walls were made out of a large amount of what appeared to be white tiles, but they changed shape to represent something from the outdoors, right now it represented the sky outdoors, with the stars shimmering in the sky and the bright _green _moon shinning brightly in the dark sky. The floor, also made out of the same white tiles, was also covered in the shimmering stars, giving the room the illusion to be floating in space.

The furniture was rather unique, not like most furniture in the real world, yet it was similar in a way. The table appeared to be made out of glass, but in actuality it was made of a clear jell, thick enough where if you put something heavy on top of it, it wouldn't sink in, but if you were to drop something on it the table would jiggle and the object would bounce a little. If you asked if there was a purpose as to why it was like it, there was no important reason. It was just like that to keep Yu busy when nobody wanted him around to annoy them, since it acted like surface-bound trampoline that Yu had seen on one of his trips to the surface with Tsubasa, and had desperately wanted.

Around the jelly table, there were many color changing hovering cushions for the members to sit on, currently they were lime green, to match the moon, but they could change at any time. Each of the cushions had a back on it, so each member could lean against it.

Around the jelly table, there were many color changing hovering cushions for the members to sit on, currently they were lime green, to match the moon, but they could change at any time. Each of the cushions had a back on it, so each member could lean against it.

Once everyone was seated, and the door closed to avoid potential eavesdroppers, since the room was sound-proof, they began their meeting.

"Light Virgo 145F, that's the name of Madoka's bey, right?" Tsubasa asked, starting off the discussion.

"I think so, but do you think that she's _her?_" Toby questioned.

"She can't be, she's to puny to be someone so powerful." Kyouya remarked bitterly. There was no way that girl could be stronger than him.

"What's that supposed to mean, _Kyouya?" _Hikaru snapped at the boy, finding his comment sexist.

"But it would explain how she can see us." Tsubasa remarked, trying to stop the forming argument between Kyouya and Hikaru.

"Could someone _please _explain what you're talking about?!" Yu questioned, being to young to know exactly what was going on. "Who's _her _and what does she have to do with Madoka?"

"Well it's... It's... Well..." Benkei attempted to explain, but wasn't to sure how to explain it himself.

"We think that Madoka might be the reincarnation of Alice." Toby answered for him.

"Who's Alice?"

* * *

Standing in the moonlight, four cloaked figures looked down at the glimmering lake in front of them.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" The first figure, a male, asked the other three.

"Positive, this is where our contact said where it was." The second figure, a female, told him.

"But the only thing here's water!" The third figure, a small male, exclaimed.

"This place wouldn't be hidden if it was in plain site." The last figure, a large male, told them. "Besides," He pulled out the card with the 'A' on it. "The only way to get in is with the key."

* * *

Madoka awoke to a loud crashing sound happening somewhere outside the hideout. She sat up in her bed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She heard footsteps run past the door, and a few seconds after, she heard a knock at her door. She quickly arose from her bed and stumbled towards the door, her body still half asleep and not yet completely responding. She opened her door, Toby standing on the other side of it.

"We need to hurry." Toby urge, looked ready to go. He started to walk, only a few steps, until he was sure that Madoka was going to follow him. Once she reached his side, he started walking at his normal pace.

"Why? What's going on?!" Madoka asked, alarmed. If Toby seemed a little on edge, it must be something major, since he seemed so calm the entire time that she knew him.

"We're under attack, and you need to evacuate. It's to dangerous for you to be here." He explained.

"Why do I have to leave? I have a beyblade now! I can defend myself!" She tried to argue, and Toby frowned a little.

"I know you want to help, but you have no formal training with you're bey, you'd be an easy target. Besides, we think it might be you that they're after." Madoka looked ashamed. Was it true? That would explain how both the Resistance headquarters and the Underground were both attacked.

"Why are they after me?" Madoka asked, curious as to why she was being searched for. She hadn't even been there for more than a day, who could possibly want her.

"We'll explain later." Toby told her. "But for now, we need to get you out of here."

They continued down the hallway without running into anyone, neither ally nor enemy. Once they exited the hideout, however, they stepped into complete kayos. It seems that Benkei was right by saying that it was nearly impossible to find you're way through the maze, since that was probably the only reason that the hideout remained untouched. But the town outside of it was badly scathed. The shops, the houses, nearly all of them were in ruins, some even on fire. Had Madoka been the cause of all of this? A wave of guilt suddenly passed Madoka.

"This way!" Toby said pulling Madoka out of her thoughts as she saw him starting to run down the street. Madoka quickly pulled herself together and attempted to follow behind him, but quickly lost him in the crowd of panicked civilians. Madoka started freaking out. Where was she supposed to go? Where was Toby?

"Madoka!" She quickly turned around at the call of her voice as she saw Benkei running towards her. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine." Madoka replied, pulling herself together. "Where is everyone?"

"After the first sound of an attack, they all sprung into action!" Benkei replied excitedly, and then they heard another loud crashing sound, most likely another building being destroyed. "We should probably go! Let's find Kyouya, he'll know what to do!" Before Madoka could reject, he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her behind him, in search for the green haired boy. It didn't take to long until they found him, pulling back his bey from a battle that he apparently just finished.

"KYOUYA, BUDDY!" Benkei called, getting Kyouya's attention.

"What do you want?" He questioned, sounding a little annoyed.

"We need to get Madoka out of the city! Remember, buddy?!" Benkei asked, and Madoka just looked at him confused. Did everyone know about that but her?

"Just do it yourself." Kyouya told Benkei.

"BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO TAKE HER!" Benkei exclaimed.

"AND I DO?!" Kyouya argued.

"YOU ALWAYS TRAVEL AROUND! SURELY YOU MUST KNOW SOME PLACE SHE CAN GO!" Benkei told him, and Kyouya crossed his arms.

"So what if I do, why should I take her there?"

"Because if you don't we might all get captured." Benkei said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Please?" Madoka asked, she didn't want them all to get captured.

"Fine. But only to get you out of my hair." Kyouya said, sighing in defeat.

"Gee, well aren't you Mr. Sunshine." Madoka said bitterly.

"Do you want my help or not?!" Kyouya snapped at her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A female voice taunted them, snapping them out of their argument. They all turned their heard towards the cloaked female. Perhaps shouting wasn't the brightest idea at a time like this.

"Run, I'll hold her off!" Benkei said, readying his launcher. Before Madoka could reject Kyouya grabbed her and started running, Madoka quickly trying to regain her footing and run behind him (since she was getting kind of sick of being dragged everywhere).

They ran for a while until they finally reached a large forest. Kyouya stopped running and started walking. Madoka followed in suit.

"Where are we going?" Madoka asked, Kyouya slightly smirked.

"You'll see." He said, as they continued into the dark, foggy forest.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Yes, another attack that just so happened to be where Madoka was. Coincidence? I think not! And Madoka's a reincarnation of Alice? Just who is Alice exactly? This Alice in Wonderland story is going to be way different than anything you've ever read before! I've come up with a good ending battle already! And how it ends! Yay! I've already thought of idea's for a sequel! But, don't worry! I'm planning on this story lasting about 30 chapters, maybe more.**

**Who do you think are the cloaked figures? And who is their contact (remember, it had to be someone left at the headquarters who had the chance to see them while Zeo, Toby and Madoka were looking for her bey)? Why do you think they did it?**

**Points to whoever guesses the cloaked figured right. As for the contact? I've narrowed down two possible people that I might make it, for a few different reasons. So, if you're idea is good, please don't mind if I use it. Happy thanksgiving!**

**And please review... for jelly tables?**


	9. Fog in Wonderland?

**Wow, it feels like it took me forever to update. Sorry about that. But I have a plan. I took a friend (Tifer)'s advice and planned out the rest of the story, to avoid any hiatus's or super-slow updates (the last one's a work in progress), so I planned out the rest of the story! This story is going to have 31 chapters at the least (maybe more if I end up splitting some chapters in half), so expect me to update more often, at least once or twice a week. Anyways, why it took me so long, I can explain.**

**I was in a drama program at school, and every weekday we stayed after an extra 2 hours to practice. But we had our play (two full days at school preforming, did I mention that it was a weekend!), so I couldn't update then. But, I'm done now, so I'll be on my computer more often now, so I'll have time to update more often (2x5=10, so I'll have 10 more hours to put into all of my stories a week! Wow!). I also spent about a week planning out all of the events and what chapter they'll happen in, including the ending. Unfortunately, the way the end of this one plans out there is no official pairing, but maybe in the sequel? But for now, I took down my poll.**

**And yes, there ****_defiantly_**** is going to be a sequel, considering my ending leaves a lot of unanswered questions and my tick a lot of you off. But don't worry! I'm planning on making a sequel! In the sequel the Shogun Steel Characters are in that (but they're going to be their age! So possible them x Madoka,) plus there will be a little more Surface World action. Hehe, I'm also planning on including the Beywheelz characters in it for Madoka's real world friends, so please tell me you're input on that. If it's a good idea or not! Anyways, enough of my ranting, reply time!**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Happy Thanksgiving! Though, my replies pretty late. Hehe. Now it's more like Merry Christmas, but I promise to update again before then! Hehe. Madoka will be more powerful than Kyouya, though it might take some time. Yes, and don't worry, Alice's story will be explained in due time! It's Alice in Wonderland like you've never seen it before.**

**Flying beds would be awesome! There's something pretty cool in this chapter, but I'm going to give you any spoilers. You're just going to have to read and find out :3 And about everyone's condition... you'll find out. Kyouya is taking Madoka somewhere, though I can't guaranty that you'll find out anytime soon. And you're wish has been granted, and sorry it took so long!**

**BlackCatNeko999- *Grins* Maybe. Maybe not. Though I will say, Gingka is going to be introduced soon enough. Though, it is going to be a while before he and Madoka actually meet. So, sorry all GinMado fans. It's just the way the story's been planned out.**

**Thank you! I'm glad people like this! You'll find out how she's Alice's successor eventually, just not yet. And we have a winner! The four figures ARE the Garcia's! I hoped that I made it obvious enough. But for the mysterious figures in this chapter... one is going to be introduced next chapter, the next in the distant future.**

**Aridai Tremon- No worries, I'm just glad fanfiction installed the translator! Though, some things in this are going to be in Thai (Why? Because the written language is so cool!), so you'll have the heads up on what they're saying. Everyone else, no cheating! I will have translations at the end of the chapters! But, not yet! I have it planned for the future though!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z- You are correct... on the first part. But on the second, I'm not going to say just yet. Haha, yes, I have an odd mind. And a slight soda obsession. BAH! I LOVE SODA!**

**Crystal- Sorry, but there are most likely not going to be pairings in this story, rather than little crushes/fluffy moments. This story's mainly focused on the adventures in Wonderland and Madoka forming bonds with people.**

**Anonymous- Sorry, there aren't pairings in this story yet :( I planned it out and the most I can get is fluff/crushes/bonding. Maybe in the sequel though :)**

**Oh, and I have an X-Mas present for all of you! Instead of Hikaru's poll on my profile (sorry for all you voters, I just changed my story a little. She still might have pairings in the sequel, plus there was a lot of argument between MadoKyo and HikaKyo. Maybe I'll just decide the pairings myself :/ I'm not sure yet, but I'll decide in the sequel).**

**Anyways, on my poll I'm writing a story to whatever gets the most votes (I have a ton of idea's in my head, and have already thought of a possible storyline for all of them), so vote for the story I should write for. You can vote for up to two!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Metal Fight Beyblade, then why would I be writing on fanfiction?!**

* * *

Madoka didn't get how Kyouya could do it so easily. He's been walking ahead of her, the bushes only being squished when he stepped onto them to get them out of his way. And yet somehow it was Madoka (who had been following in his footsteps, over the crushed bushes) who took the majority of the damage from the plants. And Kyouya himself looked completely unscathed. Just how many times had he been in this forest?

"Hurry up!" Kyouya shouted back at her, getting annoyed. If it had been up to him he would have just left her there, but he had something that he had to do anyways, and bringing her with would get her off of his back. It was a win-win situation, for him anyways.

"I'm trying!" Madoka retorted, as she took another 'careful' step towards him, ripping more of her dress in the process.

"Ugh, you're taking to long!" Kyouya shouted back at her, but waited a few moments for Madoka to catch up.

"Thanks." Madoka said once she finally caught up to him. He just scoffed however.

"Whatever. Just keep up or get lost." He stated, as he once again made his way through the bushes.

"Are you always this much of a jerk to everybody, or is it just for me?" Madoka muttered bitterly under her breath, but started following him, so he wouldn't end up ditching her. In an unfamiliar place in an unfamiliar world, it was defiantly not a good idea to be left alone.

"Just where exactly are we going, anyways?" Madoka asked.

"Somewhere." He stated.

"But _where_?" She asked him again.

"Why does it matter, it's not like you'll know it anyways." Madoka frowned, though she knew it was true. Madoka sighed, out of everyone that she could have been stuck with, it just had to be him.

He was... different. She'd give him that. While everyone else there wore suits, he wore a sloppily buttoned-up shirt with the sleeves ripped off and beige pants. The usual brown jacket that he wore, Madoka noticed, wasn't on him now. Maybe he didn't have time to grab in in the attack? It was possible, but Madoka doubted it, since he seemed rather skilled, and probably fast enough to grab it if he had wanted it, since he could carry her through a bunch of thorn-covered bushes no problem.

As Kyouya took another step, Madoka felt something shift in her apron pocket. Oh yeah, she had a beyblade now. She wished that she could just use her bey to get Kyouya to let her go... or destroy the bushes! Why had it taken her this long to figure it out? And why didn't Kyouya do that? Did he enjoy seeing her struggle? Instead of leaving those questions to herself, she decided to voice them out to him. Well, the one about destroying the bushes anyway, she really didn't want to get Kyouya mad since he was helping her.

"Hey Kyouya? Why don't we just destroy the bushes with our beys so they're not in the way?" At that comment he let out a laugh. And not in the 'you're funny' way, but more in the 'wow, you're stupid' way.

"They're called Immortal Blood Thorns. They can't be destroyed."

When Madoka looked at him confused, he crossed his arms and told her to look behind them. When Madoka did, she was shocked. You couldn't even tell where they walked through, the Immortal Blood Thorns looked exactly as they did before they even passed through them, some where even bigger!

"Huh?! What?! Why?!" Madoka managed to spit out, clearly shocked. She was sure that they had flattened a lot of them, but why are they still standing? STUPID PLANTS!

"No matter what you do to them, they won't die. The only way to get rid of them is to dig them up by the roots, that's more dangerous since they're covered in poison." When Madoka looked at him, her eyes wide, he smirked slightly. He enjoyed getting under her skin. "And if blood touches them, they grow ten times faster. Sometimes, they even send out their vines to grab their prey and pulls to it, sucking out all of their blood and growing over 20 feet tall, depending on how big the pray is."

"That's horrible!" Madoka shouted, looking at the plants around them in fear, not knowing whether or not he was telling the truth. "Are we almost out of these?"

"A little over half-way? Why, you scared?" He teased, and Madoka started turning red with anger.

"You wish, liar!" She accused.

"Believe what you want, just don't ask for my help when they make you their next victim." He stated, Madoka looked around fearfully once again.

"Where are we exactly?" She questioned, wanting to know what to put on her list of places to avoid.

"The Forest of Fog." Madoka looked around. The name was quite fitting, since if you looked up the only thing you'd be able to see was dead trees and a thick layer of fog. It was dark, gray, and gloomy. Nearly everything either was or looked dead. There wasn't even a single animal in sight.

Now that Madoka though about it, she hadn't seen a single animal in all of Wonderland yet. Were they the same as up on the surface?

Madoka was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hardly noticed Kyouya stop in front of her, until she bumped into him.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" She asked, and he looked around.

"We're being followed." He stated. "SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!"

The forest remained silent, and Madoka was briefly beginning questioning Kyouya's sanity. Just when she was about to say something, a bey came flying towards them out of nowhere at tremendous speeds. Before Madoka could react, Kyouya grabbed her and shoved her out of the beys path, both of them tumbling into another bush of Immortal Blood Thorns, cutting parts of their bodies other than their legs.

Kyouya stood up and whipped a small amount of blood off of his cheek and pulled out his bey.

"Want to play dirty, do ya?" He questioned the unknown owner of the bey, readying his own for a fight.

"So you're the infamous Cheshire that I've been hearing all about." They heard a male voice shout at them. Next thing they knew a large cloaked figure was standing on a large branch of the tree, seeming to look down at them, since his hood covered the majority of his face except for his mouth, which was twisted into a cocky smirk.

"Who are you?!" Kyouya demanded to know, aiming his bey at him.

"What does it matter to you? Besides, it's not you I need!" He said, directing his attention more to Madoka and Kyouya frowned.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to hand her over that easily. If you want her, you're going to have to beat me and my Leone!" Before the mysterious man could even respond Kyouya released Leone, who went flying at him, knocking the mysterious man's hood down, revealing his face to Madoka and Kyouya.

His piercing dark brown eyes were the first thing that Madoka noticed about him. How they were didn't show any mercy and appeared to be looking right into her soul. Feeling disturbed by his eyes staring them down, Madoka directed her attention to his appearance in general. His skin was tan, and his dark brown hair was in dreadlocks, held out of his face by a red headband. Kyouya seemed to recognize the man, since he frowned.

"Argo Garcia." He growled. "One of the four Garcia's, willing to do whatever the highest bidder wants them to. Fight, kill, track. _Anything _for a few bucks."

Madoka gulped. They definatly didn't seem like good people. But what did they want with her? She's only been there a day and trouble seems to have followed her everywhere. She was starting to get sick of it.

"Madoka, get out of here. I've got this." Kyouya said, Leone spinning in front of him.

"But-"

"GO!" Kyouya shouted, Leone flying at Argo's bey, both of them flying back since they were both filled with tremendous strength. Although Madoka didn't want to, she knew that she had to get out of there. She wasn't strong enough to try and help, and would probably just end up getting in the way. Something that she seemed awfully good at lately. So, Madoka turned around and started running away (trying not to cut herself on the Immortal Blood Thorns).

"Wow, you sure are an idiot." Argo told Kyouya, who clenched his fists and glared at him, but Argo continued. "By brothers and sister aren't that far behind me, I'm sure they could whip out whoever got in there way in a matter of seconds. And while you're battling me, they'll find her and capture her."

"Well, then. I guess that gives me an even better reason to get this over and done with faster!" Kyouya announced, Leone bashing into Argo's bey, Ray Gil, once again.

"You're tough guy act isn't going to work this time. You might think you're all big and tough but I'm going to crush you like the little bug you are!" At that, Kyouya growled, the words that Argo had just uttered were mirroring what he had said shortly after battling Jack and Damian.

"LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Kyouya shouted, and a whirlwind formed around Leone, pulling up some of the Immortal Blood Thorns from the ground and sending them flying, something that was very dangerous, since Kyouya wasn't lying when he said the roots were coated in poison. But they had to be gotten rid of if Kyouya was to show Argo just how strong he was.

* * *

Madoka stumbled out of the Immortal Blood Thorns and collapsed onto the ground, glad that she could do so without cutting herself. Going as fast as she could through the thorn bushes, she had fallen down quite a bit, and her once lovely dress looked nothing more than a bunch of clothes poorly stitched together. Though at least it covered what it needed to.

Madoka sighed and sat up, looking at her surroundings. On one side, was the large patch of Immortal Blood Thorns. On another, a gray-tinted pond, though it looked fairly calm. And everywhere else, tall, gray dead-looking trees, though from her experience with the Immortal Blood Thorns, she wouldn't doubt that they were no good too. So, Madoka decided that it'd probably be best to go through the pond, at least she knew how to swim.

Right when Madoka was about to take a step into it, something jumped out of it and grabbed a hold of her foot. Madoka quickly yelped and fell backwards, the thing trying to pull her in. Madoka looked down, and soon realized it wasn't a thing that was pulling her in, but the water itself! It took a gel-like form and latched itself to her foot, crawling up her leg slowly as it tried to pull her into it. Madoka tried to crawl back, but it had a tight grip on her.

_Gah! Let go of me!_ Madoka screamed in her head. As she sat up, trying to pull her leg out of it. It had consumed all of her shoe and over half of her knee-length socks. Pretty soon it would consume all of her. Poor Hikaru, how would she ever explain what happened to the clothes that she loan her...

_Wait! I have an idea!_ Madoka mentally exclaimed. She grabbed the top of her sock and started pulling it down, trying to pull her leg out of it, along with her foot. After a few minutes, and the water nearly reaching the top of her sock, she finally managed to wiggle her foot loose and pull it out of her shoe and sock, which the water quickly consumed once it no longer had anything holding it back from getting taken.

Madoka quickly crawled back from the water, afraid if she didn't get away from it quick enough it would get her again. Once a few minutes passed, and she knew it was satisfied with her sock and shoe, and no longer had her on it's menu, she stood up, feeling a little weird only having once sock and shoe on.

Well, there was only one way left to go, and that was through the forest. Madoka gulped as she started walking into it.

* * *

The bey's clashed again and again. Neither Argo nor Kyouya was willing to give up. They'd been at it the past ten minutes, and neither blader was getting tired yet.

"Had enough yet?" Kyouya asked, Leone hitting Ray Gil, sending him flying back.

"You're weak!" Argo retorted, Ray Gil flying back towards Leone, circling around it hitting it with a barrage attack. Kyouya smirked, this is what he had been waiting for.

"LION GALE FORCE WALL!" Kyouya shouted, a tornado forming around Leone, bringing Ray Gil into it, since he had been circling Leone in the same position the whirlwind formed at. Much to Kyouya's surprise, Argo smirked and Ray Gil started circling in the twister, much like Tsubasa had in their battle against Damian and Jack. Had he been watching?

"That's not going to work on me, I know all your moves!" Argo stated as Leone's whirlwind died down and both of the beys were attacking each other once again. Kyouya's theory had been proven correct. Argo had been watching them! But luckily, he didn't know Kyouya's other moves, or the one's that he had been working on to improve. "You're done!"

Ray Gil hit Leone with great strength, sending it flying high into the air, even though they were on flat ground and not in a beystadium. It seemed Argo was trying to prove his strength. Kyouya smirked, although this wasn't his original plan, it would work just as well, maybe even better.

"Leone!" Kyouya shouted, and the bey flipped upside down much to Argo's confusion.

"What are you-"

"KING LION REVERSE WIND STRIKE!" An upside down tornado formed under Leone, hitting Ray Gil almost directly. Once Leone was back on the ground, Kyouya smirked at Argo.

"Who are you calling weak?" He taunted, and Agro glared at him.

"That doesn't mean anything!" The beys clashed once again, and Leone seemed to be overpowering Ray Gil, since it had taken quite a bit of damage from that last move. Suddenly, a bright purple light came out of the sky and hit both of the beys, creating a large crater on the ground, wind and debris coming from it, flying at both Kyouya and Argo, knocking them onto the ground, barely conscious.

"You're taking to long!" Kyouya heard the voice say, but his vision was blurry. The only thing he saw before everything went black was another bright purple flash.

* * *

Madoka was reluctantly walking through the forest, looking around carefully, jumping at every little sound. After being attacked by humans, plants and water, she wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

Madoka saw a bright light in front of her and quickly stopped. She was happy that she did, because the ground had just went from dead grass to a field of flowers, and from her experience in the forest, she knew that it most likely would end in trouble.

They didn't look dangerous though. In fact, unlike everything else in that creepy forest, it looked... pretty. With a forest green stem and royal purple pedals with black and lavender specks on them. The pedals were formed to look like an upside-down bell, and were no more than a half of a foot tall. They almost seemed to be... magical.

Madoka took a step, carefully avoiding stepping on any flowers, and she swore she heard music, so she stopped. She was met with silence.

"That's odd, I swore I heard music." Madoka muttered, looking around. It was only her and a bunch of flowers. She sighed and took another careful step forwards, the music starting up again. Madoka stopped and looked around once more. She swore that it wasn't in her head that time. But sure enough, everything was silent.

_If I hear it one more time..._ She started walking again, carefully avoiding stepping on any of the flowers. And the music started again. Madoka continued walking, but started to look around. It seemed it only played when she was walking. Madoka's eyes widened when she noticed that the flowers were changing colors. The music sounded like bells. Some of the flowers turned pink to the melody of a certain set of bells, and some black with the melody the other bell's melody. And some just stayed the same, but seemed to be placed around at random. But, for some reason, those flowers seemed to be different than the rest. While the others were tall and thin, those ones where short and fat, like stepping stones.

While Madoka was distracted, she didn't realize that she stepped on one of the odd-shaped flowers. She was so distracted with avoiding stepping on the color-changing ones and by her observations that she almost didn't notice that one was in front of her. But, when she stepped on it, it surprised Madoka by making a different bell-like sound and glowing a light blue. As soon as her foot was on it, another not to far away turned lit up a blue color too.

_It's like some kind of game._ Madoka noted, and decided to humor herself and stepped onto it. It sounded like another bell. Another lit up ahead of that one, so Madoka stepped onto that one too. She did it again and again, and it ended up making some sort of song, though at the speed Madoka was going at it sounded kind of slow... but the song sounded oddly familiar to Madoka, but it was going to slow for her to place a finger on. So, she decided to move at a faster pace, besides, it was just a game. Right?

So, Madoka moved from one to the next, getting a little faster than before until she felt that she could understand the melody clearly. But it was becoming more tricky, before they were nearly in order, but now one might be in front of her the other to the right, the next behind that, then one between all three. And at the speed she was going, Madoka was surprised that she didn't misstep yet...

Unfortunately she seemed to have jinxed herself because once that though crossed her mind, her foot slipped and she stepped on one of the bell-like flowers. Next thing she knew, all of the bell flowers closed up and turned black. Madoka quickly looked around in fear as a black fog-like substance started coming out of them. Madoka quickly ran away, coughing as the fog entered her lungs.

Suddenly, a black shadow-like creature came out nowhere and tried to grab her, another following. Madoka quickly ran out of the flower patch and away from the shadows. She felt really light-headed and stumbled through the forest, dodging the shadows. But one finally caught up to her and tried to grab her, but Madoka fell to the ground in attempt to dodge it. She started coughing very violently, the breath coming out of her mouth black. A dark figure stood over her, and she whimpered, coughing some more. She clutched her stomach in pain from her coughing. Everything started becoming blurry, and a black-tinted tear came out of her eye, and Madoka drifted into unconsciousness, the figure still looming over her.

* * *

**YES! THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET! If you want to know the song the flowers were playing, then look up Kingdom Hearts-Simple and Clean Music Box. Er... here's a link, just go onto youtube and put /watch?v=YbjQqWFxbaM after it. Or just look it up, since you cannot copy and paste anymore. Doesn't matter. ~I love that song~ ^_^ So peaceful! Question Time! But first, who do you think the mysterious figures are? By the way, props to BlackCatNeko999 and A.B.D.Y.Z for guessing write, it was the Garcia's who were the mysterious figures from last chapter!**

**Should the Beywheelz characters and the Shogun Steel characters (same age as Metal Fight characters) be in the sequel?**

**Review for... socks that save you from man-eating water?**


	10. Bey Theif in Wonderland?

**Whoo! Quick update, yay! I'm sorry it's kind of short, but I felt that was a good place to leave this chapter off. You get a quick glimpse of Madoka's childhood. There will be plenty more of this to come! Four reviews? Frankly, I'm a little disappointed. I was hoping more people would be reading this. And for those of you upset about the lack of pairings in this story (I promise I'll try to have some in the sequel!), I've thought of something to make it up to you. A series of non-cannon drabbles for multiple characters from this story. So, it wouldn't be cannon to the show, or the story, but it would be in the same world as the story. Tell me what you think in either a review or PM.**

**And if I upset anyone about Kyouya's attitude, I'm sorry. Most stories, people make him too nice, so I was trying to stick with his cocky, arrogant personality (Beyblade wiki's words, not mine!). Don't get me wrong, I like the Lion blader and all, but if you found out some girl who's never beyblade before is going to be better than you, who has beybladed your whole life, you'd be ticked off too.**

**Oh, and I'm well aware that a certain part of this chapter is remarkably similar to the anime, well, I just loved that part and had to include at least part of it. And I've been re-watching some episodes of the anime, so hopefully I have a better feel for the characters now! At least-I hope!**

**Now, response time!**

**Aridai Tremon- Gah! Translation isn't working well! I have some of what you said, but it didn't make much since. STUPID COMPUTER! Anyways, I'll try to respond to your review to the best of my ability, since my computer isn't working right today, so sorry if anything's wrong!**

**I don't mind you're writing, as long as the translation thingy on my computer's working right! But I do know a few words, so I can understand a little. Hopefully I'll learn more! You think you might know? Then say! I've already decided who it is and I want to here what you think it is! Greetings and goodbyes to you too.**

**Angelfromheaven2012- Hehe, sorry about that! The last chapter was supposed to show a 'darker' side to Wonderland, and try to make Madoka a little more on guard, showing it's not all rainbows and butterflies. I'm sorry if it spooked you, but if it did then I feel very accomplished. So, yay!**

**Don't worry, Gingka will be (most likely) introduced in Chapter 14, and will appear in the next chapters in a side-story. Though, it will be a while until he meets Madoka, but I promise there will (hopefully) be a lot more Gingka action in the sequel, since that is when the true battle begins, but that's all I'm going to say! Currently, I'm not sure how many sequels there are going to be in this. I'm guessing around two, but I don't know for sure.**

**And if you read earlier, there will be some in a non-cannon to the story but still in the same world with the same concepts pairing story, since a lot of people want pairings and I felt kind of bad that there aren't going to be any until the sequel. I just never dated anyone (nor had a crush that I was aware of... though I might have... I'm not good with my emotions!) so I didn't want to ruin the story for you guys if it's god awful. So, thank you for remaining loyal to the story!**

**I've only watched Beywheels 'cause I was SOO bored. But, they're like from a different world so I decided that if I included them being Madoka's real-world friends it would kind-of work since it's not really involving the people from the Beyblade world... though I could have the Shogun Steel characters just be here real-world friends... I haven't fully planned the sequel yet, just a few ideas. But if I do, there is a Beyblade Wiki out there for a reason, so you can just look them up :D Or watch it.**

**O_O Pair Madoka with them! That's just- WRONG! She's like 20-something when they're the characters ages! So, I most likely will not pair them with her unless a lot of people want me to. And HA! You doubted me? I mean, it's short, but still! I updated, so HA! *Does victory dance* Uh- sorry! I didn't mean to offend you if I did, but I sensed a bit of doubt coming from you, plus I have off until half of Friday (but I have to help my grandparents decorate, so I won't have much time to write), the weekend (a little bit of last-minute shopping then), and then three days until X-mad (which include last-minute decorating, cooking, wrapping, etc. Plus my grandparents X-Mas party). But I'll still (hopefully) have enough time to update the story one more time (hopefully it'll be a decent length) before Christmas.**

**A.B.D.Y.Z- I'm glad you like it and congrats on getting it right. I'm planning on adding the Shogun Steel characters for sure but am still undecided on the Beywheelz characters. Don't worry, I hated the show with a burning passion at first, calling it a cheap rip-off and they should have just made another Metal Fight Beyblade season before the big timeskip (I hate when shows do that! I mean, one or two years are fine, three I can tolerate, but anything bigger get's under my skin a little!) but after I watched it, I learned it wasn't that bad. I mean, still not as good at Metal Fight Beyblade, but at least tolerable. I love Kingdom Hearts! Expecially the sonce Simple and Clean! I'm glad you recognize it, remember it, 'cause it'll play an important role later on!**

**Maya- Don't worry, I'm thinking of making a story about pairings to go along with this, so there will be KyoMado in that. But only if people want that/are going to read that.**

**Disclaimer- I own not Metal Fight Beyblade, Simple and Clean, Shogun Steel nor Beywheelz, and I would say I own this idea, but it's based off of Alice in Wonderland, something of which I do not own either. But the idea's in this story that you do not recognize are mine.**

_**One more day, on 12/18 the poll for my X-Mas present to you guys is coming down, so vote! We have a three-way tie right now, and I don't know how to decide a winner! So, vote if you hadn't for the story I'm going to write you guys! Pwease! :3**_

* * *

_"Please, just give me one more chance. I'm sure if I had a little more time on the invention-"_

_"We've already given you plenty of time, Mr. Amano."_

_"Just one more week, that's all I ask!" Mr. Amano begged, and the man sighed._

_"Very well, you have one more week. If you fail to get it done by then, you're well aware of the consequences."_

_"You can't-"_

_"Then get it done. Good evening, Mr. Amano." The man said as turned and exited Mr. Amano's work-room. Mr. Amano sighed and rested his forehead on his hand, which was being propped up by his elbow._

_"Daddy?" A small voice snapped him out of his thoughts, as he turned to face his five year old daughter, who looked like she had just woken up, her hair messy and her pajamas wrinkled._

_"Yes, Madoka?" He asked, picking her up and putting her on his lap. "Did you have a bad dream again?" She nodded._

_"A dragon was chasing me, but saved me after I fell off a cliff. Then a rabbit showed up and watched me, as two shadow-people grabbed me from behind. And then, I was in the middle of nowhere and there was a lot of voices around me saying I failed!" Madoka told him as tears brimmed her eyes from remembering her nightmare. "What did I fail, Daddy? What?"_

_"Nothing, sweetie." He kissed her forehead and whipped away a few tears made their way down her cheek. "It was just a nightmare, none of it was real."_

_"Are you sure?" She asked unsurely._

_"Yes, it's nothing but a dream." He picked her up and brought her to her bedroom, tucking her under her covers. "And remember, no matter what happens to you, real or not, true friends will always stay by you're side."_

_"Like you?" Madoka asked, and he nodded._

_"Like me." He kissed her forehead one more time. "Now I have to get back to my invention, good night!" Madoka giggled._

_"Night, Daddy!"_

* * *

Madoka grudgingly opened her eyes as a beam of light made it's way into them. She looked out the window right beside her, open wide. It was a nice day out, the sun was shinning brightly, the grass was a brilliant shade of green, the sky was bright blue and the nearby trees were tall and healthy-looking. Her memory was foggy of the past few days, and Madoka briefly forgot that she was in Wonderland. But it all suddenly came back to her.

Falling down the rabbit-hole, going to the Resistance, the attack, the evil flowers, _everything_. Madoka mentally cheered, she was so lucky to be alive! But, she swore that she passed out outside, was everything about Wonderland a dream and she had been in the real world the whole time?

No, even though the outside looked similar to the surface world, she defiantly wasn't in her house. Madoka sat up, pulling up her tattered sleeve, and looked around at her surroundings. The walls and floors were wooden, and not the rainbow-colored wood like at the Resistance. No, it was the plain, brown wood that you would find nearly anywhere on the surface.

Madoka heard the doorknob move as someone was pulling it from the outside. Madoka quickly looked around for someplace to hide, but not being there for very long, she had no clue where to go. By the time she had finally spotted one, under a small table covered by a table cloth, the door had opened fully, exposing a tall, skinny boy who looked around her age with shaggy white hair. Was he perhaps related to Toby or Tsubasa?

"I see you're awake." The boy stated, smiling lightly at her. Madoka looked at him confused.

"Were you the one who saved me back there?" She questioned, and he nodded.

"Yeah, you were passed out on the ground in the Forest of Fog when I went to collect some plants, and I couldn't just leave you out there, now could I?"

_How sweet!_ Madoka thought. _Unlike someone who left me alone in the forest to die! I wonder what happened to Kyouya anyway, he probably ditched me. Jerk!_

"Well, thank you!" Madoka stood up and politely bowed her head at him, he did save her life after all. "I'm Madoka! And you are?"

"My name's Hyoma. Part of my name's from a mountain, part of it's from a monster. Odd combination, don't you think? But don't worry, I'm not weird or anything!" He assured her, though she sweatdropped.

_Saying what you're name means when you're introducing yourself and then stating that you're not weird just makes you sound like a oddball._ Madoka thought, laughing nervously.

"You're clothes are awfully torn up, do you mind me asking just what happened to you in the forest?" Hyoma questioned and Madoka looked down. You would have never been able to tell that the scraps that she was currently wearing was once a beautiful dress and apron. It looked more like someone gave a five year old scissors and a few sheets and told them to make some curtains with holes large enough for the head and arms to go into.

"Well, the Resistance Headquarters was attacked, and I was told to escape, along with another boy named Kyouya, who was going to lead me through the forest. We ended up halfway through something called Immortal Blood Thorns when we were attacked. He told me to escape, so I did. Then, I came across some singing flowers, and they released some sort of gas and then these shadows started attacking me! Next thing I knew I couldn't breath and passed out somewhere."

"Sound's like you ran into some Death Melodies." Hyoma said, and Madoka's eyes widened.

"D-Death Melodies!" Madoka repeated, to shocked about the name to see the look of doubt cross Hyoma's eyes, but he quickly hid it by putting on a fake smile.

"Don't worry! They're not deadly, they just create a lovely song to draw their victim in and then release a black fog that makes the victims hallucinate."

"Kyouya..." Madoka muttered, briefly worried about the green-haired boy. Although they didn't get along all of the time, he did help her. He cared about her, even though he showed it in a weird way. Hyoma smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine!"

"I hope you're right, I'm almost sure that it was the King of Heartbreaks that attacked the Resistance." Madoka told him. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is the King of Heartbreaks? I mean, I know a little bit about him, but not much."

"The King of Heartbreaks, Ryuga, is a cold, ruthless man. He strives to be the strongest blader of all time, willing to crush anyone that gets in his way. His bey is called L-Drago, the only known left-rotating bey in existence, which holds tremendous strength."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to stop him?" Madoka asked.

"He's far to powerful for a single person to defeat alone-"

"There are a lot of good bladers in the world, right? If they banned together don't you think they could defeat him?" Hyoma looked at her curiously.

"And you how do you suppose to do that? Most people here only listen to great bladers, how good are you?" He questioned.

"Not very, I've only battled someone once and lost. I don't even know how to control my bey!" Madoka exclaimed, reaching in her torn-up but still holding-up apron's pocket to pull out her bey to show Hyoma. When her hand only reached emptiness Madoka quickly began panicking. Where was her bey? Did she lose it in the forest? Where was it!?

"Are you looking for this?" Hyoma asked, holding up her white, yellow and pink Light Virgo bey. When Madoka reached to grab it, he quickly held it up above his head, since he was much taller than her, and no matter how much she tried she wouldn't be able to reach it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Madoka demanded, and Hyoma looked at her with a serious look in his eyes. Madoka was a little surprised about his whole personality change.

"I will, if you promise me something." Madoka looked at Hyoma curiously.

"What is it?"

"End Ryuga's tyranny." Hyoma told her, and Madoka looked at him surprised.

"And how do you expect me to do that? I'm not-"

"I'm going to train you." Hyoma told her, smiling knowingly at her. Madoka, too, smiled. She found herself a beyblading teacher. Something that she hadn't even realized that she was looking for.

_I wish you good luck, Alice._

* * *

**Again, sorry it was so short, but that felt like a good place to leave off.**

**Do you guys think I should make a 'non-cannon to the story' story about pairings in Wonderland (still same concepts, just doesn't affect the plot)?**

**Please review for... the all knowing Hyoma?**


	11. Talking Dogs in Wonderland?

**Happy New Years! Or... technically it's past new years. Man, where did the time go! Last time I checked, it was 2012. Now it's 2014. I feel so old now! Gah! I'm so tired, I'm just going to skip to the replies, sorry the chapter's kinda short.**

**DazzlerAngel- Oh, you got a new name, nice. Personally, I didn't notice at first but then I was like, oh! Hehe, sorry!**

**Well, I proved you wrong. Yay! Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it! Yup, it was Hyoma! Hehe, I loved that episode, it was so funny! And yes, many other flashbacks will be revealed soon enough. Wow, aren't you nice :) And there will be some Hokuto action in this chapter... but much, but he is in it! And I'm glad you liked how Hyoma's going to train Madoka!**

**A.B.D.Y.Z- I'm glad you like this, I don't know where this stuff comes from, but I'm glad that you think it's good. Yeah, I'm currently starting it, it should be up later this weekend, unless I get lazy :P**

**AnaKido- Welcome to Madoka in Wonderland! I'm glad that you like this story! Sorry it took so long to update this :3 I was busy with the holidays and was flat out obsessing over my new Pokémon game. And my 3DS which I just got.**

**myself- No one's making you read this fandom, and if you look hard enough, I'm sure you'll find something to your liking :) And I don't know where you got the idea of a MadokaxEveryone, there aren't any pairings in this story. And I'm sorry if you think Madoka's a Mary-Sue, but I don't think you know the correct definition of Mary-Sue.**

**Gin-Nee- Oh wow! That means a lot coming from you! I've read some of you're work before, and it's pretty good! (I love Nile! It's so funny how he can make one comment and Masamune freaks out on him!) So I'm glad that you like this!**

**BlackCatNeko999- Okay, I'm pretty sure they will both be part of this (still not sure if Beywheelz is going to be a big part, depends on how many people ACTUALLY watch/like that show I guess). I'm glad I brightened your day! Yep, Hyoma's a goofball, but that's why we all love him :P I'm glad people liked that short chapter!**

**Oh, and just a warning. There is a little... uh... fluff? In this chapter. HyomaxMadoka is not the pairing in this story, but I figured I'd add a little humor between them and the shop-girl. Thank Bleach: Memories of Nobody for that :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing Bey-related. Or else I'd pay a scientist to make Beyblade bey's real and take over the world, MWAHAHA!**

* * *

"When are we going to start training?" Madoka asked Hyoma anxiously as they walked on a dirt trail through the forest.

"Soon enough, but for now, we need to go into town." Hyoma told her.

"Why?"

"Well, we need food for starters, I don't have enough for both of us to eat," at that Madoka instantly felt guilty since he had to spend money on her, and what he said next didn't help any. "Plus, I think you probably want something a bit more proper to be wearing, right?"

"Oh, you don't have to. It's not _that _bad." Madoka lied, she didn't want a complete stranger to spend money on her, she felt bad enough she had to take (and destroy) Hikaru's dress, what if that happened again?

"I know you're lying." Hyoma informed her, and she looked at him shocked, though he just ignored it. "Besides, you need something a little nicer to train in. We don't want that to rip any more than it already has, it looks like it's barely held together now."

At that comment, Madoka blushed. How long had he been looking at her 'dress'? It was so tore up, there were many cuts in it that showed her bare skin, but luckily for Madoka it didn't show anything inappropriate, though if it ripped anymore, it might.

"Thank you." Madoka said after a moment. He seemed to know that she was trouble, yet he still took her in and told her that he'd train her. And he didn't seem much older than herself! It was amazing how kind people in Wonderland were to her, well the ones that _weren't_ trying to capture her anyways.

"You're welcome." Hyoma responded, and they spent the rest of the trip walking in an awkward silence (awkward to Madoka anyway). After about ten minutes walking down the trail, they finally arrived to what looked like a large, nature-filled town.

Although it was rather simple looking, it was still nice. It wasn't huge, but it was still pretty big, so it somewhat surprised Madoka that all of the streets were made out of dirt, since it looked as though they could afford to put some sort of pavement down. And with the plain, wooden buildings, it looked like something out of the olden days. And with the many trees scattered around the city, it kept it nice and simple. Although, it wasn't what Madoka was used to, it was still pretty. In its own way.

"Wow." Madoka uttered in awe at the site before her, and Hyoma couldn't help but smile a little at the expression on her face.

"Come on, we should probably get you some clothing before we do anything else," he told her, noticing people passing by staring at her, causing Madoka to blush.

"Yeah." Madoka agreed.

_It seems like everywhere I go in this world people are staring at me._ Madoka mentally noted. Hyoma started walking down the dirt road, Madoka following close behind. There was quite a few people on the streets, so she didn't want to lose him.

"So where exactly are we going?" Madoka questioned.

"There." Hyoma said, coming to an abrupt stop, making Madoka skid to a stop so she didn't run into him. She looked up at the building. It was simple, like everything else in the city. Made of planks of plain wood, it didn't really stick out very much. The only thing odd about it was what was on the sign.

**ร้านเสื้อผ้า**

_What does that mean?_ Madoka wondered.

"Come on." Hyoma said, bringing Madoka out of her thoughts, walking into the store, Madoka following right behind him.

"Hello, and how may I help you today?" A girl, not much older than Madoka, asked walking up to them, her long dress flowing behind her as she moved. She stopped when she reached them. looking at Hyoma first and then at Madoka, her eyes widening at the poor sight of her dress. "Why, dear! What happened to you?"

"It's a long story." Madoka said plainly, a part of her annoyed at everyone staring at her, another part embarrassed about having the torn up dress in the company of someone so well dressed.

"Oh, I see." The shop-girl said, smiling like she figured out why. "You got into a cat-fight over your boyfriend there, right?" At that Madoka swore her face turned tomato red, and if she wasn't imagining things she was pretty sure she saw Hyoma's checks dusted pink.

"What-!"

"Not that I blame you, he is attractive..." The shop-girl said, eyeing Hyoma. Madoka was blushing profoundly, but luckilyHyoma came to her rescue.

"I think you're mistaken," Hyoma put a hand on Madoka's shoulder, "Madoka, here, is my cousin from the other side of the Forest of Fog, but she got into a little trouble on the way here, so she needs new clothes. Do you think you have anything beyblading appropriate?"

The girl thought for a moment, but then nodded.

"I think I have just the thing, if you would follow me..." She said, heading toward the back, gesturing for Madoka to follow, which she did. "Okay, why don't you step inside the dressing room, I think I have something just perfect for you!"

Madoka stepped inside the dressing room. It wasn't much, just two small walls with a beige curtain to give whoever is inside of it some privacy. A few moments later, the girl came back and tossed a few clothing items over the curtain.

"Come outside once you have it on, I want to see how it looks!" The shop-girl told Madoka, and she heard the girl walk away. Madoka looked down at the clothes that the girl had given her. It consisted of a white, knee-length long-sleeved tunic-dress with a royal purple belt with a repeating pattern of orange suns and white moons on it. The shop-girl also sent a pair of royal purple leggings to go along with her dress.

Madoka put on the outfit and it fit. Well, technically the dress was a little big on her but it fit, and that was all that mattered at the moment. When Madoka stepped out of the dressing room the shop-girl clasped her hands in delight on how Madoka looked.

"You look so cute!" She exclaimed, circling Madoka. "It's perfect for a blader girl; it's girly yet easy to move around in, isn't it?" Madoka nodded.

"I love this, it's so comfy!" Madoka said smiling. Madoka and the shop-girl walked back to the front of the store to check out Madoka's clothing.

"And your total comes to... thirteen silver coins." The shop-girl said and Hyoma paid for Madoka's clothing.

"Have a nice day!" The shop-girl said as Hyoma and Madoka left.

"I'm sorry..." Madoka apologized about him having to buy her clothing.

"Don't worry about it." Hyoma told her.

* * *

"Is that everything?" Madoka asked, carrying a few baskets with many food items that she's never even heard of! Rykonios, Stryksons, Zexins and Quinishes. Madoka had no clue what any of those were, but according to Hyoma, they're all fruits that are native to Wonderland.

"Yeah, let's head back to-"

"Hyyoooommmmaaaaaa!" A voice shouted interrupting Hyoma. Both of them turned their heads sharply at the source, only to see a young green haired boy running towards him with a small white dog following him with a... black headband around his forehead?

"Oh, hello Kenta. Hello Hokuto." Hyoma greeted the young boy and the dog.

"Aww, what a cute dog!" Madoka exclaimed, bending down and petting the dog, who rolled over and let her rub his tummy.

"Huh? Who's that?" The boy, Kenta, asked Hyoma, who just sighed.

"It's a _long _story." Hyoma said, but he barely had time for that since Kenta started up not even a moment after Hyoma finished talking.

"Did you hear what happened to the Resistance?" Kenta asked Hyoma, and Madoka instantly stopped petting Hokuto and looked at Kenta.

_Please don't be in trouble! Please don't be in trouble!_ Madoka mentally pleaded.

"What happened?" Hyoma asked Kenta, and Madoka mentally thanked him for that.

"The King of Heartbreaks happened! Their village got raided and everyone got captured! I'm not sure if anyone managed to escape, but I sure hope everybody's okay!" Kenta told them, and Madoka swore time froze as the words kept on echoing in her head.

_'Their village got raided and everyone got captured!'_

_'Everyone got captured!'_

_'Everyone got captured!'_

_'Captured!'_

Everyone got captured? Was that Madoka's fault? Was she the reason they all got captured? _Did _anyone actually manage to escape?

"Madoka?" Hyoma said, snapping Madoka out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" Hyoma gestured towards Kenta.

"This is my friend Kenta, and that's Hokuto."

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Kenta said, smiling at her, and Madoka just couldn't help but smile at the young boys happiness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss." Hokuto said and Madoka jumped backwards.

"D-did that dog just talk?!" Madoka shouted pointing at Hokuto.

"It's not very polite to point at someone." Hokuto pointed out and Madoka abruptly apologized again and again.

"Do you know where they took them?" Hyoma asked Kenta, continuingtheir conversation.

"No clue." Kenta said sadly.

"There has to be a way to find them and help them!" Madoka said, and Kenta, Hyoma and Hokuto looked at her surprised. "They helped me when I needed help and I need to repay the favor! Please, there has to be a way!" Madoka pleaded.

"I'm not sure how..." Kenta started, but then looked at Hyoma for an answer.

"Look, isn't there like an Ace, King, Queen and Jack... or Joker... whatever!" Madoka couldn't remember whether it was Jack or Joker, it was something related to cards that started with a 'J', that's all she knew. "Can't they help?"

"Don't you think that we've already considered that?" Hyoma questioned. "But none of them are strong enough, and they all know that. If Ryuga was strong enough to overtake the King, Queen and Joker do you know what he can do to everyone else? If the Royalty fall, the Kingdom will be overthrown and the Hearts will expand."

"But there has to be a way!" Madoka argued. She wouldn't let them just sit there and rot in a cell... or whatever Ryuga would do to them! "Come on! I can't be the only one who thinks so!"

"You're not." Hokuto told her. "The Queen had a similar idea, and left to fight Ryuga, believing that she could defeat him. But her battle against him almost cost her something bigger than she ever imagined, her life. But the entire experience traumatized her so much she hasn't beyblade since."

"Poor Hikaru." Kenta commented. Wait a minute-

_Hikaru is the Queen of Clubs?_

* * *

ร้านเสื้อผ้า-Clothing Shop

**So, how was you're guy's holidays? Have fun? Sleep in? I did, but I had school yesterday and today, so I'm pooped :( So sorry if this is short, I'm to tired to tell.**

**What did you get for Christmas (assuming you celebrate it)?**

**Please review for... talking dogs?**


End file.
